


A Loving Dragon Heart | Chapter 1: Frail Memories

by PhantomKeith



Series: Kindred Spirits [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Kissing, M/M, More characters will be tagged, rating might change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKeith/pseuds/PhantomKeith
Summary: A royal that wished to be free of his duties but his conscience doesn't permit it.When the one feeling he wants to have so much comes to his life by bumping into a stranger will Fate continue on its path or will a new path develop for this royal.





	1. Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, it is i Keith bringing you guys what I can say is officially the first chapter of 'A Loving Dragon Heart'.  
> Now I know I promised this to come out after 'SIaOL | Darkness Within' came to its end but ... I've tampered a bit with all that I had planed with this story and I can get the first three chapters out without having spoilers to Darkness Within.
> 
> ~ See you at the End Notes ~

_. . ._

 

_… It all happened a few months ago ..._

 

. . .

* * *

 

The wonderful world that all life lived on was divided on five countries. Our story takes place on the country that lies in the middle of every world map, a country blessed with its peace and great weather condition, a country for new beginnings.

Said country was ruled by the brother of the late King, he who also was the uncle of the prince that was next in line for taking the throne.

Ken Saihara, uncle of Prince Shuichi Saihara, ruled the country as best as he could for fifteen years now and the only thing that seemed to be a recurring problem was the lack of a need to use the kingdom’s army for anything at all under the current King’s ruler ship.

The Kingdom was starting to have a few technological items to help with their development, small stuff for the ones living there, such as microwaves or ovens and many more of that kind.

Now as for the ones that were living at the castle it was an entire different subject. The castle had the same kind of devices that the kingdom possessed but very much advanced, it was the castle after all; the same could be said about the capital of the Saihara Kingdom, Concordia. The town didn’t have as advanced technological items as the castle but it had far better equipment than the other towns due to being the capital.

On this very particular Monday after receiving shipments of supplies from the Kingdom to the east, a group of three were making their way to the room where a certain boy - actually teenager but for the three he’d always be a young one – of royal blood slept.

“The prince sure is taking his time sleeping today, right” Miranda, one of the highest ranking maids appointed to the royal boy said.

“Indeed he his big sister” Linda, younger sister to Miranda and of same ranking as her responded.

“You two shush, we have a job to do as our prince’s servants” the male, Jerald the butler that had a superior rank than the other two maids said.

The trio reached the door where the royal prince was currently sleeping. Jerald sighed knowing far too well that his liege could sleep until nine in the morning, if the prince was to succeed the current King he needed to learn to wake at five at the morning, five thirty tops.

The two guards that always stood by the Prince’s door during the night stepped aside allowing the two maids to open the doors, one door opened by each sister.

“Good morning my … liege?” Jerald looked terrified. The bed that was supposed to have their young prince was empty, the prince’s sleeping clothes were left on top of the bed and the window was fully open with a rope that was tied around one the legs of the bed allowing a person to climb down the castle.

He looked back rapidly in an attempt to stop what was about to happen but he was far too slow.

The maids hugged each other, their cheeks literally slapped one another as a loud shriek escaped both their mouths “PRINCE SAIHARA IS GONE!!!!!” they shouted in unison.

“You idiots!” Jerald shouted not as loudly but still loud enough.

On the outside the two guards heard enough to begin panicking around. In a matter of seconds each guard of the castle was running down each aisle shouting ‘The Prince is gone!’ and began creating more panic.

Jerald on the other hand was calm but at the same time annoyed, he sighed “See what you two did, you created mass panic on the entire castle!” the butler dragged both females with him to the throne room where the King, Ken Saihara was currently at.

Although panic seemed to be the only thing that was happening on the castle the King was laughing heartedly.

“My liege” Ryoma, the royal chancellor spoke “Is it truly okay to be laughing in this situation, the prince might be in tro-“

“Nonsense Ryoma” the King cut him off “It’s a Monday morning, this is the regular schedule, Shuichi will run off the castle wearing common clothes so that he can be around the people without anyone figuring out who he is, that boy loves the outside so much” he then proceeded to laugh a bit more to a few guards bumping into each other.

If the situation wasn’t common the King would worried to his very core but he knew far too well that no one would try to hurt Shuichi, and if anything went wrong Shuichi’s loyal retainers would be following him from the shadows to protect him. Those two were no regular soldiers, they both held the rank of second strongest, the strongest knight of the Kingdom was currently out on one of the farthest communities in their country taking care of a criminal issue.

It was sad to see the so peaceful country with criminal but the King knew far too well that the perfect land did not exist, there would always be issues of the matter, the one thing that one could do was work to have the best land possible for their people, and that was the King’s goal.

“My liege!” three breathless voices said at the same time. In front of the King’s throne were the royal servants of his nephew, the best butler of the Kingdom, and two of the best maids of the Kingdom. They all got on one knee as they were in the presence of the King.

“Am I to assume that this mess with the guards was the girls fault?” Kirumi, the best maid of the kingdom that was appointed to the King asked and Jerald shook his head.

“No lady Kirumi, it was my fault, I should’ve known by now the reaction of the girls, please forgive me” Jerald had a lot of respect for Kirumi, almost even more respect than what he had for the King or the prince, Kirumi had been the one to tutor him in the ways of servitude and he couldn’t have been more proud than to have a maid deemed ‘Ultimate Maid’ as a teacher.

“No!” Linda shouted “It wasn’t Jerald’s fault!”

“Yeah, Linda’s right, it was our fault” Miranda agreed “We have been here long enough to know how the guards react, if anyone might receive a punishment, let it be us”

The King raised his hand preventing Kirumi to speak and scold the group “Now, Now, Kirumi, I see no need to reprimand them for this, it was just an honest mistake and might I add that this mistake makes my day a lot better, thank you girls for brightening my day”

The two got up and bowed “Thank you our liege” they said in unison once again.

“As the King told me to not to reprimand you all I shall not but I do leave a warning … try not to have our guard go haywire each day the prince escapes” the trio nodded and then left the throne room.

* * *

 

As the castle guards began getting panicked a certain boy with hair resembling the color of ocean and beautifully golden eyes escaped the castle through a small hole that only he knew of.

Yes, this was indeed prince Shuichi Saihara dressed on common clothes and wearing his favorite hat to help hide his identity from others. Swiftly he covered back the hole so that no one would find it and made his way into town through an alleyway.

The town was much different from the castle, the place had many people and all full of life. The castle had a limited amount of people and everyone had to be so strict and respect Shuichi’s position as prince. He hated that, he wanted to meet and talk with people that wouldn’t be respectful of him because of his title but of how he was as a person.

Pulling his hat downwards just enough to hide his face he moved to where was a crowd of people, Shuichi liked being able to stay around the people and not have eyes cast onto him and praise just because he was royalty. He enjoyed far more a chat when both parties saw each other as equals, that’s what Shuichi wanted.

As he walked down the streets he could see the salesman happily advertising their products or couples walking hand in hand or even groups of children playing happily. It warmed the young prince’s heart to see his people like this, happy … he wanted that happiness as well; he wanted to meet someone that could make his brain shut off and allow his feelings to take over. Shuichi wanted to experience a bigger feeling of happiness, he wanted to experience love, he wanted to love and be loved. He had heard from his uncle tales of how Shuichi’s parents loved each other very much, and he himself had seen the love that blossomed between two of his best friends, Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa.

One thought remained on his mind, why couldn’t he have what his parents had, and what his friends had, he wanted to find that one person, that one person who just looking at them was enough, that one person that only meeting their eyes was enough to calm him down, he wanted to meet the person that would steal his heart and cherish him … only problem about all of that is that the young prince had a preference in men … and being the next to take the throne without any siblings kinda made things hard for him to find that one person.

A growl that came from his belly brought him out of thoughts and reminded the young prince that he skipped breakfast.

“I can’t believe I forgot about breakfast” he told himself.

It should have been his usual route but today he seemed to have forgotten that he normally stopped at the local Patisserie. The only place where there were people that knew his true identity and respected his privacy.

He stopped in front of the bakery that he always went to, Nana’s Pastries.

As he opened the door the warm sweet smell of the freshly baked pastries filled his nostrils, some customers were seating on the outside enjoying their pastries with either a cup of tea or coffee, on the inside there were some who were checking out the popular goodies that the owner sold. The customer speaking to Nana, the owner, finally left to a table on the inside, allowing the owner to set her eyes on the young men that was there.

“Welcome to Nana’s Pati- Oh pri- *Ahem* Oh I’m so sorry” she almost let it slip there “It’s good to see you again Anzai-san, here for breakfast as usual I assume?” Shuichi began to relax, it seemed like the ones inside the store weren’t paying attention to him, and thank god that the owner caught herself before she called him prince.

He nodded to her question “Right this way sir” she brought Shuichi to and adjacent room, only one door in, a door to a bathroom, and there were two windows with the curtains rolled down.

The door clicked shut and the female immediately began to apologize “I am so sorry my liege, I almost slipped back there, I’m not worthy of having you on my Patisserie”

Shuichi gave out a small chuckle and a big smile “You don’t have to worry, you caught yourself didn’t you, and trust me you don’t need to think like that with me, treat me as an equal”

“B-But … my Liege, I can’t do that, I do not wish to disrespect yo-“

Shuichi sighed “Do I have to make it an order?” he hated having to use his position like that but he truly wished to be treated as an equal.

“I … I d-don’t think it’s necessary sir”

“Remember Miss Nana, out here I’m just a regular person, a student of architecture, Yuno Anzai” that seemed to calm her down a bit.

She bowed and exited the room to get Shuichi’s regular order.

After six minutes she came back with a cup of black tea, on the side a little bit of milk and some sugar cubes, she also brought a few classic cupcakes with some chocolate covered strawberries and on the side some freshly made brownies.

“I am so very sorry for the wait, being owner, worker and cashier is a little bit difficult”

Shuichi looked at her with an unreadable expression “You do all that by yourself?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah … it’s even more difficult now that I’ve bought some of those devices to help baking, I’m still struggling with how to perfectly use the new oven … but I’ll manage it” Shuichi was amazed with the other’s dedication.

The bell rung again signalizing that a new customer had arrived, she got up left Shuichi and went to greet the customer.

Shuichi removed his hat and placed it on the seat of the chair next to him. He first brought a strawberry to his mouth and he wondered just how it was possible for someone to create such pastries. He never admitted it but he was a sucker for pastries.

Finally, after twenty minutes he had ate all and was finishing his coffee. The milk and the usage of one sugar cube made it all the better. Slowly he finished his coffee, just as slow as he ate the pastries, the young prince always took his time so that he could savor the food entirely but now that he was done he got up, put on his hat and left to meet the owner once again.

“Ah Anzai-san, I hope it was all to your liking?” he nodded again, Shuichi always tried to keep quiet where others could hear him, he didn’t like to admit it – heck even think about it – but he had quite the fan base of young women and some older women. A young, very well behaved and cute looking prince like Shuichi was … literally a prize for a lot of the females that were in the town, heck, even some men would fall for Shuichi’s appearance or his position as prince and he knew that these … _fans_ were able to recognize him by his voice.

There was even a time where his hat fell when he was in town and he came back to the castle without his upper half clothes and lipstick marks all over his face and arms … he couldn’t help but to admit that his fan base was scary, if they had the chance they would’ve stripped him of everything. He shuddered at the thought.

“Everything okay sir?” Nana seemed concerned, Shuichi nodded and handed her a small bag with gold coins that was far much more than what he needed to pay, he was royalty, money wasn’t a problem and if he could help just one person with their economic situation he would.

By the time Nana gasped in surprise with the amount of money Shuichi had already left the Pastry shop.

Shuichi didn’t waste any time, he was heading as fast as he can to the outside of the town because near the town itself there was a lake with an ancient construction that captured Shuichi’s full attention, each day he ran away from the castle he would go to that structure, study it as he could and then he would go to the fields and read a few books he had with him.

* * *

 

Once he reached said lake he spotted no difference from any of the other times, the water was calm and crystal clear, the stone structures seemed to have the same damage than before and the ancient writing that was on said structures seemed intact.

On the four ends of the lake stood one construction each, said structures seemed to resemble lighthouses with a glass sphere on top that seemed to be unbreakable and impossible to be removed.

The young prince also noticed how far advanced said lighthouses seemed to be for the ancient time … could it be that somewhere among the past, vast knowledge of far advanced civilizations had been lost?

That the prince wasn’t sure but he did know one thing, each lighthouse seemed to represent each element, water, fire, earth and wind. He knew that because of the symbol that each lighthouse had.

Suddenly an idea popped to mind “Can it be that these lighthouses are somehow connected to the elemental temples?” he knew thanks to the books of the castle’s library that on the countries that were on the other side of the sea was four temples, one for each continent … now what could this mean?

“I better write this down” he pulled his handbook and wrote that new bit of information, although speculation it was still better than nothing.

“Okay, now onto the writing itself” each lighthouse seemed to have an inscription made of stone, the language that it was written was one that Shuichi had no clue about, even the history books he had checked had no information whatsoever about that language … Shuichi could only assume that the human kind lacked information to solve this mystery.

Upon further inspection he remembered something, a tale that was in one of the story books he had once read, he remembered that part clearly “When the four divine orbs shine brightly, then shall too the holy pillar of fate”

He paused for a few seconds as he allowed the situation to be registered by his brain “… That can’t be right, it’s just a children story … but, the four orbs … can they be those glass orbs? …” he wondered about the possibility of a children’s book having the information for something so … complex … but he then deemed it as impossible and just a coincidence … that is, until he found evidence that could back up the children book.

“I truly wonder what are the secrets that this holds … if I can find them I wonder how can mankind use it for a better tomorrow … I can’t give up now, I won’t give up, I’ll ask uncle if he can order books from other countries so that I can find the truth”

The young prince grabbed his stuff and left the lake with those ancient structures and headed north. There was a small clearing in the forest near a lake, he loved that place … a few days ago there had been a small accident on the forest and now the lake was black with pollution, there were plans to clean it but … it was never going to be the same.

As Shuichi arrived his eyes didn’t caught the tree he usually sat next too, no, his eyes caught the condition of the once beautifully clear water that was now horridly polluted.

“Clear as the sky, be again, let the corruption fade away, turn back to purity” he heard a voice say in a tune, almost as if singing.

Suddenly the water lit up to a bright golden color, Shuichi could see a figure near the river, a beam of light coming from his right hand into the water. The water stopped shining in that bright golden light and … the water had returned to normal.

“There … much better now … you no longer need to suffer from that Nature” the figure said, it seemed like he cared about the condition of the woods.

Shuichi approached the individual, he could see his silver hair and an ahoge, he could also spot bandages around his head.

Without noticing, Shuichi stepped on a branch, alerting the other to his presence “Um, hi, uuhh, that … you used magic!” Shuichi didn’t have an idea on how to talk to this individual without sounding ecstatic, he had believed that magic users did not exist and now he had seen a person use it in front of him.

The other however did not seem as pleased as Shuichi. Shuichi could see it on his face, although having one eye covered with bandages he had most of his face revealed, Shuichi could see that the other seemed … concerned?

As the prince attempted to speak the unknown male jumped to the other side of the river and ran into the woods. Loud footsteps came from behind Shuichi; a blur of red passed by him and pursued the individual.

“My Liege!” a voice came from behind him, it was one of his appointed knights and retainer, one of his best friends since childhood, Kaito Momota.

“Are you okay my Liege, did that strange person did anything to you?”

“Kaito calm down, he did nothing to me, and please don’t speak to me like that” his friends and retainer got up and smiled.

“Sorry dude, but you know I’ve got to follow rules as one of your retainers” Shuichi hated that, it was true that Kaito wasn’t like most people and he was more open with Shuichi but still, he was bound to the rules that Shuichi oh so hated.

Shuichi’s eyes caught again a glimpse of red, his other friend and retainer, Maki Harukawa “Yo Maki where’s that guy?”

The red armor wearing female jumped to the side of the river her friends where on and averted her eyes from both “… He seemed to have fled”

“What?” Shuichi and Kaito said in unison, someone managed to escape from Maki … that was unbelievable, no one could escape Maki when she began pursuing but … it seemed that it was possible.

“That person vanished mid-air, I had no way to keep tracking him down” so that person could even use their powers to disappear … amazing … no, right now it’s not the time for him to think about that.

“As much as I would like to know more I do have to ask you two one thing” Kaito seemed worried and Maki kept a straight face on “I think I was pretty clear all the other times that I don’t like being followed”

“But Shuichi, you have to understand bro, we have to protect you”

“Who would want to hurt me, no one in Concordia hates me … well there is the fact I have some crazy girls that like me for my place in society, but other than that there’s no one attempting to attack me or hurt me, we are on a safe and peaceful area so please, I beg of you two, stop following me” Kaito opened his mouth to protest but Maki stopped him as she pulled him by the hand.

She stopped once they were back on the path “I know you don’t mean it in a bad way Shuichi so don’t worry, but understand that we must do our job” she resumed walking with Kaito on hand and they vanished. Probably hiding from a place where they could see Shuichi but he couldn’t see them, those two always operated like that when it came Shuichi.

But, at last, Shuichi was left alone. He sat near that tree he loved so much, its branches provided a good shadow from the sun, he took out that children story book he had and began reading it once again.

That book was one of his favorites, even if he was almost an adult. The book spoke of the world he lived in, but a world filled with mythical creatures and magic everywhere, the number of beastfolk wasn’t low, it was a healthy number, humans were users of magic and said ability was studied and many times used to help the civilizations grow, some would use it for evil, but there was always one or two that would stop them.

Here was the part that got Shuichi by his heart, the mythical creatures, Dragons. Giant powerful creatures, their size could crush a mountain if they so wished, their physical strength almost unmatched, holders of great and intense magical power and also the creatures that were the ones closest to divine. The book told of tales where all kinds would work together for a greater future, oh how Shuichi would have loved for that story to have been true.

He kept flipping the pages until he reached the part he couldn’t remember and he knew was crucial. “The four divine pillars brim they are, but with a prayer on their respective locations shining they shall, once the four are blinding, the pillar of fate opens up to the – … Aw dammit, that’s why I can’t remember, these pages are missing” true to his words there was about twenty five pages missing, the remaining ones talked about the one subject that Shuichi hated from that book, the subject he read only once unlike the rest of the book that had been read about fifty times, that part spoke about the hunt and total annihilation of the entire dragon kin … horrible was saying little and Shuichi refused to ever again look at that part of the book.

“I wonder what I am going to do …” fate was something that the young prince always wondered about. He wanted love but he wasn’t allowed to find true love since … he preferred males. For once Shuichi wished that someone else would pick his path in fate for him.

“Oh no” he recalled something important, he dug on his bag for a pocket watch that his uncle had offered to him for his tenth birthday so that he would know time, it had been a fairly modern present at the time but Shuichi had heard of a smaller and more efficient device that did the same “Oh no, this is bad, really, really bad, I should’ve been back at three in the afternoon and it’s almost four! I can’t afford to miss this ball or else uncle will be mad!” Shuichi quickly packed his stuff and began running through the fields towards Concordia. It was true that said ball was only going to start when the moon was up and high on the sky but if there was something that Ken Saihara was known for was how incredibly strict he was when he came to punctuality.

* * *

 

Once Shuichi checked his clock again it was five minutes to four in the afternoon and he was already running down an empty street of Concordia, if he arrived at the castle before four then he would only be scolded by Jerald, his appointed butler.

“Gonna make it, gonna make it, gonna make it” he diverted his eyes from the road so that he could place the watch back on his pocket but he bumped into another human being and brought himself and the other person down to the floor.

“Ouch”

“Ack”

“Hey I’m sorry are you okay?” he meant to check the person first but his hand went to his head and – good his hat was still on. The prince got back on his feet, turned around and his brain shut off.

On the floor was a guy, smaller than Shuichi wearing a … white suit and a checkered scarf – very stylish might he add – his skin pale, almost too pale to be real, hair plum as violets and eyes a deep purple as of amethysts. Those big eyes looked deeply into his eyes and Shuichi felt like he was looking into a galaxy, not only that but the prince began feeling warmer, heart began to beat faster and as much as he tried he couldn’t get a word to leave his mouth.

The other guy gave Shuichi and odd look but then smiled at him. That smile was enough for Shuichi to feel Cupid’s arrow pierce his heart about ten times … was that what he was searching for, was that warm feeling that was running through his body the feeling of being in love with someone??

Finally having gathered the courage to force his voice to be heard he was interrupted by the clock tower of the town as it began ringing, it was signalizing to everyone else that another hour had passed and just looking at the tower was enough to see the current time, four o’clock sharp.

“Oh no, nonononono I’m late, I’m so late!” Shuichi grabbed the boy by his left hand and pulled him to his feet.

“I’m truly, terribly sorry but I’ve got to go now!” with much regret he turned around and dashed away, he thought he could have heard the other’s voice saying something like ‘Hey wait’ and if it were true … he had heard an angel speak.

Shuichi was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that one of his items wichi held a lot of sentimental value had been dropped and was now being picked up by the plum haired stranger. Said stranger opened the clock to see it still worked and saw an inscription 'To my dear nephew, Shuichi, may this help you with your time, love uncle'.

A small smile formed on his face and a 'Nishishi' escaped his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end of chapter 1 of ... Chapter 1 ... that comes out weird let me do it over.  
> Here we are at the end of the first chapter of 'Chapter 1: Frail Memories'. I do hope that the ones reading will enjoy it, there will be more characters of the DanganRonpa series except DanganRonpa 2, I have other plans for those ehehehe.
> 
> Expect an update on Darkness Within soon because I plan on writting three chapters for that story and then one for this, once this story reaches 3 chapters it is over until Darkness Withing comes to an end. Hope you all liked so far :D


	2. Eyes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he attended those parties that his uncle was hosting Shuichi meets his angel and things couldn't have gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I bring you all chapter two as promised.  
> And omg, I kinda wrote way much then expected, this is like, the longest chapter I have ever written for a story so far.

Shuichi had to be careful. He had successfully entered the castle walls without being noticed by any of the guards, if he were he knew his uncle would be warned and then he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

The young prince walked on the tips of his toes, carefully and quickly. He knew that the smallest sound would alert most of the guards that were on the vicinity and he didn’t want that.

He made his way back to the rope that he had tied to a leg of his bed, pulled it twice and began climbing, thank god that Amami-kun was kind enough to have thought him rock climbing for his thirteenth birthday. It had been a way to learn more and be away from the castle … it was one of the few memories Shuichi had when he was away from the castle with permission.

The window came to his reach. An arm stretched out and grabbed the edge helping him pull himself upwards and into his room.

“Pfew, nobody noticed, now I just got to get dressed and-“ he bumped into a body. A body that he had bumped far too many times. He gulped and prepared for the worse

“… Hi Jerald” it came out almost as a whisper.

“… Hi … Prince … might I ask you with all due respect … WHERE WERE YOU!” aannnd there was the drama “You should know better than anyone, you must be punctual, your uncle would be disappointed … where even is the clock that your uncle gave you” worry could be heard on the butler’s voice.

“It’s right he- … Oh no” He looked on his bag, his pockets but to no avail. Shuichi Saihara had lost for the first time a precious gift.

“… My Liege what is this” he pointed to a small bruise on his hand. The prince must have got it when he bumped into that stranger “We need to fix that, and you need your bath, styling you hair, your clothes … GIRLS, WE NEED YOU!” his butler pushed Shuichi into the bathroom and closed the door.

The prince heard two heavy breathing girls entering the room and Jerald ordering to Miranda to get Shuichi’s best outfits and Linda to get Shuichi’s hair supplies. Jerald really didn’t play on duty, there was even a bathtub filled with warm water ready for Shuichi, if not for his butler he would have arrived late so many times.

During his bath he could hear the maid duo scream out ‘AHHH! PANIC!’ he felt really bad. Shuichi never meant to give them work in that little time but … he was at fault.

After he finished his bath, he walked outside with a towel around his waist.

“My liege” Miranda quickly handed him the outfit that had been picked by Jerald alongside a new pair of underwear.

Shuichi remembered that outfit, he got it for his sixteenth birthday. Oh what a joy that day had been, laughter everywhere, everyone seemed happy, it truly seemed like … a happy big family.

He came out of the bathroom with a pair of black shoes, ocean blue pants with a golden lining, a white vest with golden buttons and a blue velvet jacket.

Both maids turned pink after seeing the prince “My liege you look hot” Linda said and earned her a tap on the head by Jerald.

Shuichi blushed embarrassed but thanked her for the compliment.

Miranda commanded him to seat in a seat that was in front of a mirror, he did so and she began brushing his hair and applying some hairspray until he was deemed perfect by the butler.

“I think that’s enough Miranda, too much also ruins the image” she nodded and allowed the prince to get up and take a good look at himself. He had to admit, he looked good.

“Now before you are to head into the ballroom I’d advise you to eat something, as a member of royalty you cannot be seen eating much in public”

“I know Jerald, this is like the ninth ball my uncle had prepared this month alone, and this month started two weeks ago!” Shuichi knew it well, he knew far too well the reason behind this insane number of balls that his uncle was making.

“May I suggest the blueberry pie my liege, it is fantastic today” Linda knew perfectly what Shuichi liked the most.

“Oh sweet – I mean … Thank you for your advice, I’ll take it into consideration, now you’re all dismissed for the rest of today, please enjoy the ball” the trio bowed and remained like that until the prince left the room.

Looking through the window showed that it wasn’t even sunset, he still had some time to be free before the ball began. Shuichi was not an antisocial person, but even he grew tired of repeating the same thing over and over again, he had already used all his social skills for the month, and what Amami-kun had taught him.

As he passed by the kitchen he was greeted by all the workers there, everyone loved Shuichi, it was impossible to dislike him.

“Ah young prince” a woman, the chef, approached him “I’m assuming you’re here because of the ball?” he wasn’t really feeling up to talk so he nodded.

“I knew it young prince, I even cooked an extra blueberry pie for you, I know you like them” she said with a smile.

“T-Thank you” Shuichi always liked eating around the staff, it made him feel closer to them, made him feel like the social classes stopped existing for a few moments.

He ate about three slices until he was full. After thanking the chef and wishing everyone the best of luck for the night he left the kitchen and made his way to one are of the castle. There was a person he needed to speak to, actually two people.

As Shuichi approached the throne room he braced himself to be scolded but when he arrived he wasn’t “Ah, Shuichi my boy, I see you’re ready for this ball, it pleases me to see you punctual”

“Thank you uncle” his uncle had a big smile on his face. Shuichi knew that when his uncle saw him socializing with others or even laughing with others it warmed his heart, and knowing how much of a joy that brought to his uncle he would endure this ball and any other … the only sad part was the ulterior motive that his uncle had for those balls.

Now that he had seen his uncle he made his way to the area of the castle where the one person Shuichi needed to talk to was.

He was going to talk with his bigger brother.

Shuichi didn’t really remember much about his brother or how he acted but he always felt a deep connection with him … even knowing that he wasn’t there.

As he was making his way he saw Maki, one of his retainers making her way to a deeper area of the castle. Shuichi wondered why she still had her sword and armor and not a dress on.

Having the time he followed the female to a floor dedicated for the guards. This floor was mostly empty because of the preparations on the floors above.

Maki made her way to a room, a room that Shuichi loved because of the beings that were inside. In Concordia there existed different rankings on their army, for example a certain rank would the cavalry, then there was the infantry and finally there was the lowest number of flying knights. Shuichi loved the flying knights because they were riders of a being that made his heart beat faster.

The prince entered the room and saw Maki petting a winged giant lizard, yes, Maki was a wyvern rider. Riding through the air, looking at the world from above … it must be fantastic. Shuichi also loved the wyvern because they were the closest being that united reality with fantasy.

Whenever he looked at a wyvern he was always remembered of dragons. In a way wyverns were dragons too, just smaller and much more peaceful and calm then what dragons were depicted on children books.

“Ah, Shuichi, what’re you doing here, you should be getting ready”

“The same I could say to you, why aren’t you getting dressed, I know Kaito would love to see you and dance with you” whenever he brought up their relationship the faintest of blushes made it way to Maki’s face, she really was amazing for being able to keep her face under control like that.

Shuichi got next to her and begun patting the wyvern, he remembered the first time he met one, he was afraid and excited but then the fear started to fade away and was replaced with more and more curiosity.

“You’re a natural Shuichi, Rune’s already taking a liking to you and she doesn’t like many” Shuichi remembered the first time he had met this specific wyvern, she kept glaring at him and tail slapping his hand away but now she had allowed for Shuichi to touch her skin, it seemed like the wyvern was beginning to like Shuichi.

“I’m going to my room now, I need to prepare for, ugh, this stupid thing” Maki truly hated to be around big groups of people but if it was for Kaito she would endure it, even if it were humiliating for her.

“I’ve got to go as well, I’m going to talk to big brother” he received a sad look from his friend. The two left the room and parted ways.

After making his whole way to the exterior, Shuichi went to a garden but it wasn’t any garden, it was a garden were only a few people were allowed in. There was a chair next a stone tablet on the floor, Shuichi sat on said chair and looked at the floor.

“Hi big bro” Shuichi said to the tombstone.

“Today uncle’s making another ball … it’s rather tiresome” he expected no answer and received none.

“I wish you were here, I wish I could’ve met you and got to know you better, I don’t even remember how you were or how you sounded, we were so young back then” every time Shuichi came to that place tears began to form on the corners of his eyes.

“You’re not even here right now … the guards never found your body after those bandits attacked you and mother”

Shuichi placed his hand on the tombstone “But I know that you might be looking down on me and uncle, looking on us from heaven … I hope that one day we can meet each other big bro”

Footsteps came from behind him. It was Kirumi Tojo’s mother “Miss Tojo, what’re you doing here?”

“I noticed you my liege … visiting your big brother I see … even after fifteen years the bond you two share still seems strong”

Shuichi had very little detail about how he was or how his brother was “C-Can you … tell me”

She smiled sadly “When you were born the prince became a star, he was so happy to have a brother … even if you two weren’t blood brothers” he knew that, his big brother was a son from his mother’s previous marriage but still a Saihara nonetheless, he had done the blood ritual that all that are to be part of the Saihara family do.

“He was so happy my prince … but the queen seemed to hate her first child while the king accepted him with open arms. Each passing day you two became more and more friends, it’s such a shame that the poor boy was stolen from us by those barbarians” so the two of them were that close … it was … nice to know.

“Miss Tojo, can we please … drop the subject”

“Yes my liege, I know that this is painful for you” he thanked the older woman who used to be a maid on the castle. She left first for the ballroom, Shuichi left a few minutes later, he had to properly say goodbye to his brother after all.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was finally going down filling the sky with orange. Shuichi was on the ballroom fulfilling his duties as the prince … and the duties of a good nephew. His uncle had wanted him to greet the nobles that were attending the ball, Shuichi knew the exact reason for why his uncle wanted that.

More and more people started entering the ballroom, all were nobles at first. The band began playing music and the people began dancing, even Shuichi had to dance the waltz with the female daughters of most nobles. Shuichi was by no means a bad dancer but he really didn’t want to stay there, it felt like he was suffocating.

After dancing with everyone at least once and receiving compliments on his looks or dance skills, and also complimenting the ones who did him, he finally got a break.

“Shuichi” looking to his left side revealed his uncle’s smiling face “So, anyone caught your eye, ehhh??” of course his uncle had to bring that up right there and then, he was a romantic by heart after all.

“No uncle, my eyes aren’t set on anyone that is here”

“Oh bummer”

Shuichi wanted a miracle, something to get him to exit the ballroom before the rest of the guests arrived. The King had gone as far as to summon the entire population on Concordia for the ball, first the nobles and then the remaining people would enter. It made things a lot more fun, but these past five balls had been too cramped with people, Shuichi needed a break, and he needed it now.

“Um … Prince Saihara” to his right was a woman with glasses and long blue hair.

“Ah, Shirogane-san, what might you need?” please let it be something to take the prince out of that room.

“I’ve discovered some important stuff about your research, would you accompany me to my lab please” Shuichi wanted to scream yes like a madman, but he was courteous and slowly nodded.

The moment the duo was on an empty hallway Shuichi gave out a long sigh “Oh thank god for you Shirogane-san, I couldn’t stay there a second longer”

“Oh, you dislike these parties?” she was pretty sure that Shuichi liked them so why was he like that.

“Uhh, can I explain after you tell me what you discovered” she nodded excitedly and rushed to her lab.

Inside the lab there were many maps, books, papers with information and theories that she had written and the middle a replica of the lighthouse sculptures that Shuichi was studying.

“After reading book after book and trying to find that ancient language I think I finally made some progress my liege”

“You do?” now Shuichi’s interest had peaked. Finally figuring out what was written and maybe find out what those things were used for.

“I wasn’t able to fully decipher it but I was able to translate a few words” she took out a scroll of paper with the inscription that was on the fire lighthouse.

“Here it is … ‘Light of fire … divine stairway … incarnation of god … Draconian Divinity’” the answers Shuichi was expecting flew out of the window and more questions came.

“… Um …”

“Oh I knew it, you didn’t like it, and it was plain stupid of me to call you so soon”

“No, nononono, I mean, it is great that we’re finally getting somewhere but, what is a ‘Draconian’??” The blue haired female grabbed a book and began searching but no word seemed to be there.

“How odd, this is one the book with most word definition on the entire kingdom … I guess I have more investigating to do”

“No you don’t Shirogane-san, I want you to stop doing this and enjoy the night”

Shuichi would feel terrible if he had to enjoy himself while Shirogane-san had to work herself to death to figure out something that he was researching.

Taking it as an order she obeyed and left her research lab with Shuichi.

“So … my liege will you tell me what’s wrong … you don’t have to if you don’t want to” he sighed knowing far well that he had to tell her, he wasn’t forced but he wasn’t an ass.

The two stepped out to a balcony and Shuichi was finally able to breath in fresh air. God how he had wanted just a bit of fresh air.

“Pardon me but, is this increase in balls anything to do with finding you a future lover?” he visibly flinched. Shirogane had hit the nail right on the head.

With another sigh he replied “Yeah it is, and it is such a pain”

“Because you like men right?”

“Yeah becau- WAIT! … How do you know my secret!!” Shuichi only told one person his biggest secret.

“Well, I noticed that you weren’t that attracted to women and your eyes would most times follow men so I just assumed you liked dudes. Ah, but don’t worry my liege I won’t tell anyone” Shirogane was trustworthy, if she said that she wasn’t going to tell anyone then she won’t.

“But I do wonder, how did all of this begun?”

“I’ll tell you, it all happened a few weeks ago”

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi had just waked up. For once the young prince woke up early and was able to eat breakfast with his uncle.

“Morning uncle”

“Morning Shuichi”

He sat next to his uncle and began eating his breakfast. The cooks always made the food so great and so tasty, they truly were amazing.

“Shuichi, I’ve been meaning to ask you this”

“Hmhm?”

“As you know neither you or me are getting any younger right?”

“… yes …” Shuichi had a very bad feeling, a bad feeling that would be confirmed in just a few seconds.

“… I’ll make it brief, I want you to find a lover” Shuichi dropped the fork on his plate, wide golden eyes glued on his uncle.

It took a bit for his brain to process the information but it finally did “WHAT!!!!”

“Shuichi please, not so loud, it is just a normal thing in life and besides you must have known that this day would arrive”

“Yeah, when I’d be, I don’t know, twenty, I’m only seventeen uncle!”

“Another reason why you should find a lover early, if you do so you’ll know them better and love them more”

OH, there was no way his uncle was going to use LOGIC against Shuichi to get him to say yes to the request he was planning.

“And that is why I’m planning on preparing a ball to get you to know people and help you find your future partner” he even winked at Shuichi.

How evil could he be, Shuichi thought. The poor prince had literally just woken up and was already being faced with the fact that he was still without a lover.

“No uncle I will not”

“Shuichi c’mon, you need to lose your virginity sometime, better soon then later!”

“UNCLE!” if Shuichi wasn’t red before he was now.

“You know I speak the truth, you can’t remain a virgin forever”

“UNCLE!” he had now both hands covering his face from how embarrassed he was.

Shuichi couldn’t handle that situation right now, his mind was still a bit sleepy, he needed to go, he needed to wake up properly, he needed to … Oh there was no way that his uncle was using his crocodile tears.

“I … I’m basically a father to you … I just wanted to became a grandfather … will you deny that joy from me?” Shuichi’s inner mind became shattering glass. His uncle knew how weak he was to crocodile tears and would end up giving in.

“F-Fine I’ll attend that stupid ball”

His uncle surprised him again by stomping his foot on the table “GREAT!” Ken Saihara was on fire … metaphorically.

“At least” Shuichi sighed “It’s just one ball” he began drinking his water.

“Actually it’s as many as necessary to find you a lover” all the water that Shuichi had drank either came out from his mouth or nose or got stuck midway down his throat.

His uncle was even ‘kind’ enough to go behind him and slap him on the back until he was better.

“That is not … what we agreed”

“Too bad Shuichi, it is now” he even had the audacity of giving him that victorious smile of his “Ah, one more thing Shuichi, do you have charm when it comes to swooning”

“Wait what?”

“… with that face I would say no … Amami-kun, present yourself now!” his shout echoed on the dining hall.

The door opened slowly revealing the strongest guard of the army, Amami Rantaro. He gave a smile and scratched his head “Sir you do know I’m right here right? Ahah…ahah”

“You know your way with the ladies right?” Oh he was not about to ask what Shuichi thought.

“Ladies and Men …” the knight corrected “but why do you ask my liege?”

“From today onwards I want you to stay out of the guard and you will teach my nephew the art of charm!”

“UNCLE!” Shuichi repeated once again red as a tomato.

“Make every word that comes out my boy’s mouth a wonder”

“Make him able to make his partner tremble with excitement just from what he says”

“Make him able to get everyone to fall for his charm”

“Make him able to imagine a romantic or erotic scenario with his lover and make said lover unable to stand just from hearing it” Shuichi wanted to die out of embarrassment.

Amami-kun seemed shocked by that request. Shuichi was hoping that he would deny it.

“I’ll do it sir”

“YES!”

Shuichi’s jaw fell on the table.

“Ahahahah, get to it right away!” the king left the room laughing leaving a rather embarrassed Shuichi and a slightly confused Amami.

“Well prince, are you ready for your lessons?” Shuichi’s hell was about to begin.

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s how things turned out the way they did”

“Oh, so that’s why you stopped coming to my research lab” he nodded. Shuichi felt bad that he didn’t even remember to tell Shirogane that he didn’t have time to go meet her.

That feeling vanished with the female’s next question.

“Also … did Amami’s lessons worked?” she had to ask that, didn’t she.

The prince carefully placed a hand at Shirogane’s face and gave her a seductive smile “I don’t know cutie, did it work?” he told her, voice charming.

The other turned pink “KYAAAAHHH! PRINCE SHUICHI!” Amami’s lessons were already paying off.

When the blue haired female finally calmed down the two made their way down the hallway towards the ballroom, Shuichi knew that by now it was filled with people, he only wished that this night would end quickly.

“M-My liege, are you ready to step back into the ballroom?” she was concerned. Shirogane-san was one of the few people that knew Shuichi the best and she was the second person that knew his deepest secret, Amami-kun being the first and bound to an oath of silence, he didn’t want his uncle finding out that he was gay and he would never have a son.

Readying himself, the door was opened and the two walked once again into the ballroom. As expected the room had much more people than before, everyone seemed happy and enjoying themselves, Shuichi felt his heart grow warmer from seeing the smiles that were on the crowds of people.

The two parted ways, Shirogane had her own stuff to attend to, she didn’t tell Shuichi and he had to assume that she was either meeting someone or had a task to fulfill. The prince also had one thing to do, he had spotted Kaito all by himself near the bar and he wanted to go speak to him and ask why he had such a gloomy face.

As he made his way to Kaito he greeted each citizen that greeted him, Shuichi was a prince after all and he had to be polite. From the corner of his eye he noticed a too familiar group of girls, it was the fabled Shuichi Fan club. Just remembering the previous encounters was enough to make him shiver. Among the girls was also the one most obsessed with Shuichi, the one who called herself Shuichi’s future girlfriend, and he had heard from both Kaito that if a guy or girl tried to steal him from here – even if they weren’t nor would they be in a relationship – she would nail the person to a wall, metaphorically, euphemistically and probably on the literal way as well.

Shuichi didn’t have to think twice to take the long route to avoid the group, he had to greet more people but it was a sacrifice he was okay making if he didn’t have to deal with those girls.

“Hey Kaito” he called out his best friend once he got near.

“Ah, good evening my Liege” the self-entitled Luminary of the Stars began laughing a bit seeing the look on Shuichi’s face “I’m sorry dude, I couldn’t let it pass”

“It’s okay Kaito, I’m not mad, I was rather worried for seeing you so gloomy, did something happen?” the taller sighed, there was something that was not good.

“It’s just …” eyes averted Shuichi’s “… This is the ninth ball your uncle is throwing, I’ve come to all of them so far and not once Maki has been here”

In the crow Shuichi spotted a certain scarlet eyed female wearing a red gown dress, a golden necklace and a bracelet that had been gifted to her by Kaito on their birthday.

“Kaito she’s-“

“Maki’s amazing I know” he didn’t notice that Maki was behind him and was slowly widening her eyes “She’s not only pretty might I add, she’s amazing in everything she does, she might look cold but once you know her she has such an amazing big heart”

Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, Maki was turning red of embarrassment “She is so amazing, so pretty, so kind, so strong … I love her so much dude, you don’t even know how lucky I was for meeting her, when I realized that she accepted being my girlfriend I thought I was dreaming” more and more of Maki’s face was growing redder.

“Um, Kaito-“

“I just wanted for her to come to one of these parties that you’re uncle hosts, I wanted to see her, even if on her armor, I wanted to have the pleasure of dancing with her and telling her that she was the most stunning woman I have ever met” his girlfriend lowered her head, it was clear that Kaito’s words were getting to her, on a good way.

“Kaito!” the other jumped a bit, Shuichi wasn’t one to raise his voice.

“Uh, yes Shuichi?”

The prince smiled “Look behind you”

The taller one gasped once he looked over his shoulder “M-Maki … h-how much d-did you hear”

Finally Maki lifted her head to meet Kaito’s eyes, the blush never ending “I heard enough you i-idiot” it was a rare thing to hear Maki stutter, she was always so composed.

“Then know that I meant every word, I love you with my whole heart Maki” Maki muttered something that Kaito did not hear but Shuichi managed to her ‘I love you too’

She grabbed Kaito’s hand and pulled him towards an emptier place. Shuichi knew that Maki had something to tell Kaito and she’d rather do it in private.

Shuichi then realized, he was left alone in that party and the chances of one of his devil fan girls seeing him were slowly increasing.

“Oh boy … this night might get even more unpleasant” it came out as a whisper but it was loud enough for a bartender to hear him.

“Good evening my Liege, would you care for a drink?” a drink … something cold would be perfect right there and then with how hot he was feeling. The fact that the clothes he was wearing made him grow hot easily, plus the fact of the huge ballroom being basically crowded, plus the fact that Shuichi wasn’t that great with crows was getting him more and more nervous.

“Uhh … yes p-please … Something without alcohol but cold and sweet please” the bartender left with a nod and went to grab a drink for Shuichi.

Once again Shuichi felt alone but this time he allowed himself to be lost on his thoughts. His heart grew warmer by seeing the people all happy, he felt happy that for once he wasn’t being attacked with question.

It was so great to have all the people that were currently in Concordia in the castle, all enjoying themselves.

The thought finally hit Shuichi. If everyone that was in Concordia was there then … the boy he had bumped into could be there, the one he had fallen for must be in the castle as well. This time Shuichi looked, truly looked into the crowd to spot that plum hair or a pair of amethyst eyes.

“Sir?” there was a tap on his shoulder, he didn’t even notice that the bartender had returned with his drink and was calling him.

“Here you go sir” the man handed a purple drink to the prince “That is grape Panta, one of the sweetest drinks that were cold” Shuichi thanked the man and walked to a pillar. He supported himself by pushing his back against the pillar and he looked at his drink, he had never tried grape Panta before but … after being forced into these parties he could very well try the drink.

The liquid went down his throat and the drink was sweet all right. Maybe a bit too sweet. It would definitely take some time to get used to it, but it was pretty good nonetheless. He brought the glass to his mouth and sipped the drink again.

Eyes fell again on the crowd of people dancing and looking for that one person, left and right, left and right, that was the same motions that caught his eyes and was starting to make him dizzy.

Oh boy, was Shuichi about to get his headache even stronger. At the other side of the ballroom his group of fan girls must have noticed him as they were very excited and tried to make their way to him. Would someone grab a bat and put Shuichi unconscious so that he could avoid this headache.

Shuichi was stupid for thinking that, everyone was checked for weapons when they came to the castle, and who in their right mind would attack royalty in the middle of a party, especially the most harmless and kindest royal prince that existed.

Another sigh escaped him, just how many times did he sigh that day? Looking for the slightest comfort he could he looked up the glass roof that the ballroom had, the night sky looked so gorgeous that night, the stars were so bright and visible and the full moon, he could have sworn that this was the biggest full moon he could see.

The night sky always calmed Shuichi down, he wondered how it would be like to fly high enough to be above the clouds and feel the purity of the air alongside the feeling of touching a cloud.

“Ah” Shuichi considered himself to be slightly lucky for being able to see his first falling star right then and there, it would have been preferable to see it from the outside but still, it was the small things that made life so great. He recalled his uncle telling him when he was little that when lady luck was as kind as to allow him to see a shooting star he should make a wish and never tell anyone.

That is what the prince did, he wished for something, anything at all to change his life for better and allow him to find love.

Shuichi lowered his head, he noticed the couples that were dancing had moved away allowing him to see the center of the ballroom.

 

His wish seemed to have come true.

 

Right there was a young plum haired man. That person could it be him? The young prince received his answer as the stranger that was also looking at his shooting star looked down and both met their eyes. Surprise was written on the tiny guy’s face but it was quickly replaced by a mischievous grin and then a childlike smile.

Seeing that smile was enough to cause Shuichi to tremble. That man, no … he was more of an angel on Shuichi’s eyes. His angel began to move towards Shuichi and the young prince began to panic just a bit.

By the time he realized it the other was already near him “Well hello there, I believe we’ve met before, haven’t we” the decision to call him an angel had been correct all along, his voice was even so damn gorgeous.

“Uh, Um … Uh, y-yes w-we have” _ohgodohgodohgod_ , he was already messing up bad, why was it so difficult to talk to this one person … maybe it was the fact that Shuichi was head over heels for the little one but still he had been trained for these kinds of situations.

That’s it!

_“Well young prince, when you find a person that catches your eye try to flirt with them, but go easily”_ Amami’s words echoed on his mind from when he had taught him.

“Yeah, you’re that stupid guy that bumped into me and forced me down, I’ve gotta say that it was much more like a pound, my ass still hurts” _DID HE HAVE TO PHRASE IT LIKE THAT!_

“Awww, your face is so cute right now, Nishishi” again Shuichi felt Cupid shooting him in his heart. Each word that came out of the smaller guy’s mouth was heavenly, even that laugh of his.

No, Shuichi wasn’t going to let himself be a fool, he cleared his throat and prepared to use what Amami had taught him “Well I have been called cute before but it is nothing compared to you” he approached his head to the other’s hear and whispered “my dear” it seemed to have an effect. Shuichi felt the tremble that ran down the plum haired angel’s body … had he done a good job?

“Well, well, who knew you would try to flirt with me” all that Shuichi could hear in his head was his conscience screaming like mad, telling him he was way out of his league and that he should bolt the fuck out … the other thing he could hear was Amami’s voice telling him to not back down and continue.

Shuichi was not going to back down from love, never from love “Well, it was you that approached me, cutie” he winked at the smaller boy “and besides, is it so wrong for me to try to flirt with the cutest boy in this ballroom” each word came out seductive.

His angel went from pale to pink to red. It was so cute to see the colors change like that on his face, that boy was truly heavenly … did … was Shuichi really good enough to love someone like him??

His insecurities were beginning to surface. On his seventeen years of life he had felt the feeling of love as he does now but … was he good enough for him.

“Oh what’s with that face –uh?” a pair of hands grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and pulled him backwards to the point he fell to the floor.

“Stay away from him slut” oh no … it was leader of Shuichi’s fan club, she was vicious to other people. Soon two more girls of his fan club gathered around his angel and prevented him from getting up.

“Oh what is this now, a trio of jealous bitches, Nishishi” the club leader approached him, anger pouring out of her.

“Lift him” the other two did as asked and lifted him enough that his feet didn’t touch the ground and he was to face level.

“Don’t you ever dare to get close to him again or disrespect him slut” the blub leader raised her hand and struck. The sound of a slap echoed on the ballroom. The scene was enough for the musicians to stop playing after they heard and looked at the source of the sound.

The king was mortified, Maki had her eyes wide and Kaito who was right next to her had his jaw hanging to the point that the croissant he was eating fell out.

The club leader had attempted to slap Shuichi’s angel but the prince himself had taken the hit.

“Sir!” both females released the boy.

“S-Sir, why are you defending that slut, he threw himself on you and even talked to you like you were some low life scum, he deserves what we were going to do to him!” Shuichi raised his head slowly. The girls backed away in fear as they saw a new face the prince had never showed before. His lips were stuck together in a straight line, his head slowly lowered so that his hair created shadows at his eyes, the girls couldn’t even see his eyes only his golden irises.

At that moment Shuichi was very, very angry, and he was proud of himself for never being an angry person. But this trio had just done the unthinkable, they harassed the one person that was able to make Shuichi’s heart beat with the will of life.

A certain memory came to mind. It was when he was younger, he already knew Kaito and Maki, at this specific time Kaito wasn’t the confident person he was and there was this awful girl that always tormented him. Shuichi never forgot the words Maki said that day.

_“It’s time to smack a bitch”_ and that was the exact same thought that was screaming inside Shuichi’s mind.

“Sir I am sorry for hitting you, now If you would please step asi-“ another slap echoed on the room, this time of Shuichi hitting the club leader.

King Ken Saihara might’ve dislocated his jaw once he saw that.

“S-Sir … w-why?” she asked with tears threatening to run down her eyes.

“Your actions disgust me” Shuichi said “You all think I am an object to be claimed, you all treat me so high and mighty, you all think this is a quest to earn my love … he’s the one person that treated me like another human and you just harass him”

“Sir he dis-“

“SILENCE!” Shuichi was extremely pissed off that the girls began to back away in fear.

“You all come here, thinking you’re better than anyone else just because you have a crush on me, you even think you can do whatever you want to the people who talk to me … well guess what”

Trembling they looked at the prince’s scary eyes.

“I hate you three and I would never love such toxic people as you three”

The two girls that were following the club leader began crying, their hearts broken without any mercy whatsoever.

“Sir please-“

“I would like you three to leave this place and never think of me with romantic feelings again”

This gave the club leader a look of despair.

She opened her mouth to speak but the prince began once again “Did I make myself clear!” she didn’t even know how to respond. Tears were rolling down her eyes.

“N-No … I won’t give up sir”

Shuichi walked closer to the trio, his drink still in hand, and whispered “I will never love a trio of bitches like you three, now leave or do I have to smack any of you three again”

They began wailing as they ran to the exit door. Shuichi didn’t move from his place until he saw the two doors close and click.

“M-Music” the main musician said outloud and they began playing their string instruments once again, diverting most of the attention back to dancing. The nobles all knew that it was best to go along with the music then to make a scene, now the rest of the people were giving a few stares of disbelief to the prince.

Having calmed down, Shuichi rushed to his angel to help him up to his feet “A-Are you okay, you’re not hurt right?” if he were hurt Shuichi would hunt those three and force them to apologize … wait … when did he became this bad??? Oh right, the moment a trio that thought he was an item attacked his angel.

“Whoa, I never thought you could be that scary, you even gave me goosebumps, Nishishi”

Shuichi immediately apologized to the smaller one as he helped him back to his feet.

“Nishishi~” he said again, that laugh was music to the young prince’s hears “That was a lie, I would never get goosebumps from seeing someone this cute step up for me …” he approached Shuichi’s hear “in fact that was rather hot” Shuichi grew red, he had his conscience screaming of embarrassment and Amami’s voice telling him to keep flirting.

Not wishing to stay there any longer he grabbed the boy by his hand and pulled him to the garden of the castle.

 

* * *

 

The two went pretty far so that no one could see them through the windows but it didn’t seem to be far enough as they could still hear the music.

“Have you brought me here to make out with me, bluehaired-chan” _MAKE OUT??!!_

“Blue haired-chan?” he ignored that comment, he couldn’t deal with that or else he would break his composure.

“Well I don’t really know your name … and I’m guessing you don’t know mine right, Nishishi~”

No, no names, if he were to tell his angel his name then he would know that he was the prince and he would maybe speak differently … he didn’t want that, not one bit.

“C-Can we stick to first names only?”

“Sure” he seemed to get the idea “I’m Kokichi, pleased to make your acquaintance”

“Shuichi, and same” he received that big child smile allowing him to see Kokichi’s pearly white teeth that seemed to shine with the light of the moon. Shuichi smiled back to him but by doing so his cheek that got slapped began stinging.

“Does it hurt?” Shuichi shook his head, an easy lie that the smaller one easily spotted. For a small guy he was really strong as he pulled Shuichi to a bench and forced him to seat down.

Kokichi then placed one of his pale hands on his cheek, he was surprisingly cold but … the cold felt so good for his abused cheek. Shuichi could even swear he saw a green light on Kokichi’s hand but the feeling of that coldness plus the fading pain was too great for him to truly pay attention.

“Is it better?” surprisingly enough it truly was better

“Yes it is, thank you so much Kokichi, doesn’t surprise me that someone as cute and caring as you can heal by just touching” a goofy smile came upon Kokichi’s face, it was so cute.

Shuichi’s words seemed to have quite the impact on Kokichi because he seemed to have done the next action without thinking. Swiftly he took the glass of grape Panta that was currently placed on the bench and drank it all in one go.

Did … Did Kokichi not realize what he had just done, that was a … an indirect kiss.

The music grew louder, loud enough so that they could hear it way more clearly. Shuichi didn’t want to embarrass Kokichi by bringing up the indirect kiss thing and probably scare him away.

“My dearest Kokichi, would you grant me the honor of this dance” sweat ran down his forehead, Shuichi wasn’t like this, Shuichi couldn’t flirt easily with others, Shuichi wasn’t a forward person … yet here he was doing something so crazy just because of love … his love for Kokichi would either make him happy for life or it would either doom him. He hoped that it was the former.

“Why yes my beloved Shumai” it sounded even more that they were a couple now that he had said that nickname.

Shuichi grabbed one of Kokichi’s hands and placed one of his at his waits, he did the same to Shuichi and the two began dancing the waltz to the sound of the music. The whole scene felt magical for Shuichi, he hoped it felt the same for Kokichi.

“You’re such a great dancer Shuichi” it was normal, he had been trained in this kind of stuff for a long time now.

“Thank you, you’re not bad yourself my dearest violet” he again gave that goofy smile with a blush on his face.

Shuichi’s wish to his shooting star was coming true, his life was changing just from meeting Kokichi. Everything around them seemed to have ceased existing, all that was just darkness and a spotlight on the two boys dancing together. There was no longer Shuichi Saihara prince of Concordia, or Kokichi the stranger that had stolen Shuichi’s heart, there was only Shuichi and Kokichi two guys dancing together and in love with each other. Wait, was Kokichi really in love with Shuichi or was he just being nice? Shuichi decided to take care of that question when this magical moment came to an end.

As they danced Shuichi noticed little things about Kokichi. How his eyes would shine when Shuichi looked at them, how he would smile just from being held, how fast his breathing was going, and that beautiful look that was locked on Shuichi’s face.

Ah, this part of the music, Shuichi knew it too well. The music was reaching its ending and with it a romantic dip caught Kokichi a bit off guard.

Their faces were so close together, close enough to kiss. Shuichi could hear his own heart beating at his ears as he slowly approached those pink lips. Kokichi even pushed himself higher showing that he wanted that too, it wasn’t one-sided. The moment their lips were almost touching small colorful explosions came from the sky distracting both boys to look at the beautiful night sky.

“Whoa …” Shuichi’s angel literally had stars shining in his eyes as said eyes reflected the colorful fireworks that were going off. Strange, either Kokichi liked fireworks a lot or this was his first time seeing them.

“Do you like the fireworks beautiful?” it finally came out natural, thanks Amami-kun.

“Like them? They’re amazing!”

Shuichi chuckled with Kokichi’s excitement, it was so cute to see him with his wide of excitement and mouth open each time a firework went off. An arm pulled the shorter boy closer into this weird one arm hug, Kokichi had a small frame after all so it was easy to hug him with one arm. Kokichi seemed to have other plans as he fully hugged Shuichi’s chest while looking at the fireworks.

Shuichi watched the fireworks with Kokichi while brushing his hair with one hand, his hair was so smooth and silky.

“This feels so magical, I never thought that a moment like this could exit” Kokichi admitted, eyes never leaving the sky.

“Same here my violet … same here” being called violet caused the boy to tremble, it seemed to be the good kind of tremble.

_OH MY GOD, I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW WELL THIS IS GOING AND I'M NOT FREAKING OUT._

… Shuichi’s head was a mess right now. He had never imagined that it was possible to do all he had done while having a constant screaming conscience.

“Hey, what’re you two doing here!” oh no, please not now. It was a guard from the castle that was doing patrol.

“Don’t you two know that you’re not allowed … here … oh dear god” Kokichi seemed confuse to why the guard was scared … Shuichi knew far too well.

“Forgive me for using that tone with you my liege, prince Shuichi, I shall leave you to your business with your friend” the guard bowed and left.

“Prince?” having his identity found out caused a small crack to form at Shuichi’s heart. Kokichi would now proceed to be all polite around him and literally point out how he wasn’t good enough for Shuichi.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t fully honest Kokichi … my name is Shuichi Saihara, prince of Concordia and next to the throne” it had been easy to come clean, he wasn’t acting out what Amami had taught him but it did hurt to tell Kokichi the truth.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that” he said, but never let go of Shuichi “But that doesn’t change the fact that you like me huh?” was he trying to say what Shuichi thought he was trying to say.

“Y-you mean … you don’t think you’re out of my league?”

“Wow, someone thinks a lot of themself”

“Ah, no that’s not what I meant-“ he was booped on the nose.

“Silly Shumai, I was lying and I fully knew what you meant, but no, this changes nothing, I like you, I like everything about you, even that weird mark on your left eye, actually I’ve been meaning to ask, what is that?” ah so he was curious on the mark of the Saiharas.

“Is it also true that the ones from the Saihara family can also sometimes see into the future?” he asked another question before Shuichi could answer the first one

“This mark is a mark that all members of the Saihara family bear, even those who came from outside families can try out a special test of the Saiharas and if successful they shall receive the blood of the family and this mark will show up somewhere on their body, as for that ability, yes it is true that sometimes the current King can get visions of the future but it is not that likely, it either comes naturally or intense feelings can trigger it” Kokichi heard every word with attention. Those big bright purple eyes were so pretty, how was it possible that his eyes were enough to cause so much happiness on Shuichi’s heart.

“That’s pretty cool, Nishishi” … cool … yeah of course cool, it was cool but … Shuichi didn’t like being of royalty that much, he felt deprived of life, he wanted to go outside and be able to travel the world, be able to travel the sea with people he trusted, form friendships, feel … truly happy.

It must have shown on his face that Kokichi’s answer did not please Kokichi “You don’t like your mark?”

“Oh, um, it’s not that it’s just … I feel like I’ll never be able to experience the joys in life since I am to be in this country like … forever”

The magical moment had died out. The sadness that always took over Shuichi whenever he thought about the subject surfaced once again, but little did he know that the next words from the little guy was going to change how he felt.

“If you don’t like it then … why not run away with me?”

“H-Huh?? Run away? Princes can’t run away … besides, where would we go” the idea of running away was … exciting. Much more exciting than just running away from your room and stay in town borders.

“Oh, seems like my beloved is intrigued” Shuichi blushed “You see, I have a place to live where no one would search, we could live there and when things calmed down we could travel the world as you said, isn’t that such an exciting and good idea?”

Run away … leave his people behind, his uncle, his legacy, his friends … There was a weak voice inside Shuichi’s head telling him that running away was a terrible idea and that he would cause so much pain to the ones that loved him. The other voice was screaming, shouting at him to take the chance and be free for once.

“I … I …” he began stuttering, he needed to give an answer to Kokichi “I …”

“You don’t have to answer now” he told him out of the blue, a wave of relaxation washed over Shuichi “Why don’t you tell me tomorrow, we can meet near that lake with those stone lighthouse looking thingies, Nishishi”

“I … ok”

“Aw, what is this, is my beloved embarrassed, c’mon now, lift your head, let me see your pretty face” that was so embarrassing, yet he did as the little one asked filling Kokichi’s face with joy.

“Yup I was right, you have a really pretty face” Shuichi had been taught how to flirt with people … not how to react when flirted back “But … your heart is much more pretty” that perfect smile was again on Kokichi’s face.

That was it, Shuichi wanted to kiss Kokichi, even if just one simple tiny kiss on the lips.

Kokichi was guided once again by Shuichi to deeper area of the castle grounds. They traversed a bush maze and reached a small clearing with few trees and a view to the ocean water. The constructors that made the castle sure did a fine job on picking the best location.

The two sat side by side near a big oaken tree and watched how the water reflected the beautiful sky from above.

“Hey Shuichi”

“Hm?”

“I … I’ve never felt like this before, you truly are someone that is … one in a million and … I think I … I …”

“You don’t have to say it beautiful, I think the same about you” Shuichi cursed himself, that came out way too natural … Amami had done a fine job teaching him.

“N-No … I have to … I … I like you Shuichi, prince or not, I like you”

The prince couldn’t help himself from hugging Kokichi “I … like you too Kokichi … I like you very much”

“Huh … So this is what people call love at first sight?”

“I … don’t know, it is my first time being in love” the prince admitted.

“Oh really, well … it is my first time being in love too” they shared a smile with each other as the night went on.

Who knew that bumping into someone in the middle of an empty street would lead to meeting them again in a party and feelings to blossom.

“In a way I am happy that I lost my clock, I got to meet someone amazing, someone so … so … so perfect”

Those amethysts went wide “Oh right!” he dug on his pocket for something and pulled out Shuichi’s clock “You dropped it when you bumped into me”

“T-Thank you”

Shuichi opened the clock to see how late it truly was, he had been so focused on Kokichi that he had lost track of time. The clock showed that it had just struck 1 in the morning.

“Oh no, it’s already one in the morning, I was supposed to meet a person … sorry Shuichi I’ve got to go, but remember our date tomorrow, or rather today Nishishi”

Kokichi got up and was about to leave when Shuichi grabbed his hand “P-Please” the tiny guy looked back and saw tears at the end of Shuichi’s eyes “Don’t go, stay with me please”

That was the only thing that Shuichi wanted now, he wanted Kokichi to stay with him, he feared that after Kokichi left his sight he would never get to see him ever again and … and … was there someone whispering on the background??

“Shuichi I’m not going to vanish or anything, I promise that we’ll be together again in a few hours, now I really have to go” Shuichi didn’t want to let go that pale hand, he didn’t want to see Kokichi disappear from his sight, he didn’t want his voice to become a memory.

Kokichi began to slow down his pace until he stopped moving “Oh fuck it” he said before turning around and jumped to Shuichi wrapping his arms around his neck and connecting their lips into a kiss. Kokichi’s soft lips felt so good when they connected with Shuichi’s.

The kiss was long and soft but eventually they had to part away to breathe “That my beloved …” he was talking in between gasps “Is a reminder for the night … so that you won’t forget me” he turned around with a flourish “Now good night my beloved” and then he was out of Shuichi’s view.

Meanwhile, Shuichi was left frozen with the weirdest smile he could come up with. His face wasn’t any help with how red it was.

Finally his brain seemed to have processed all that had happened. Shuichi fell on his butt, brought both hands to hide his face and screamed.

That … really just happened. Shuichi had had a social meeting with a person, WITHOUT screwing up and fell for the guy … and what was even better it was that it wasn’t one-sided.

Again he heard whispers on the background and now that he was alone he couldn’t help but confront how was spying on him “Who’s there, show yourselves!” voice coming out fierce and commanding.

A pair of shrieks came from a tree followed by the sound of a snapping branch. A tree branch fell from the tree Kokichi and Shuichi had been sitting by and both of Shuichi’s maids were on top of said branch.

“Um … Hi prince Shuichi”

“We were just … um … tending the tree?”

Linda and Miranda both began giving out awkward laughs while they attempted to leave the place before Shuichi connected the dots … sadly for them Shuichi wasn’t stupid “You two … YOU TWO SAW THE WHOLE THING! OH MY GOD!” Shuichi wanted to find the nearest hole to jump into and hide himself from everything and everyone.

“Sir it wasn’t on purpose, you came here with that boy and we didn’t have time to run away”

“May I add” Linda began “That prince Shuichi sounded very sexy” his face lit up again.

If there were people he didn’t want seeing him being … not intimate but close to Kokichi was those two, and Jerald … and Uncle … Oh God, he had slapped a girl on the ballroom and everyone was staring, what did his uncle think of him … Oh god, did he saw him with Kokichi … he probably saw him taking him outside … things were okay right?

“P-Please, refrain yourself from speaking that way, Jerald wouldn’t approve” he had to get out of that situation as best as he could.

Fate wasn’t on his side “Actually sir, I do agree with her, you sounded rather sexy” Shuichi looked skyward and saw on another tree branch none other than Jerald himself waving to him.

He jumped down next to Shuichi “Congrats sir, your lips are no longer virgins” _WHY DID HE HAVE TO SAY THAT!_ “And remember sir, when you do try to be intimate with that boy please remember don’t rush in and do careful preparation, you don’t want to hurt your partner during sex, right?”

_WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS TALK RIGHT NOW????_

“Oh yes, Jerald is right young prince” Linda started “Thorough preparation is necessary, especially for guys, and do remember, consent is the one thing that must be respected, you don’t want to go from sex with love to outright rape, right sir?”

“GAHH STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS, YOU’RE ALL EMBARRASSING ME, AND WHY DOES IT SOUND LIKE YOU RESEARCHED THIS!” She did sound to know much about … relations between men.

“We all researched sir” Miranda informed him “We have all known that you were into men for quite a while now sir, it wasn’t that difficult to figure out”

Shuichi’s jaw was hanging open, just how many people knew his most well-kept secret … actually if it was this many people it wasn’t a ‘well-kept’ secret but still!

“P-Please … I’m tired … let us drop the subject and … let me go to my bedroom to sleep” the trio nodded and then bowed.

Shuichi was escorted back to his bedroom by his three servants. After a change of clothes he fell on his bed happily as he remembered Kokichi’s soft lips on his own. Shuichi had never drifted to sleep as easily as he had done that night.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile on one of the castle balconies stood the King himself with a brass spyglass in hand.

A content sigh came from him “So … little Shuichi finally managed to score huh … I don’t care if it’s a dude, as long as he is happy”

“Um … sir” Ryoma began talking causing the king to flinch “Was I supposed to hear that?”

“No Ryoma you were not, I wasn’t even aware that you were here”

His Chancellor bowed and left the King to his thoughts. The King smiled to himself, getting Amami to train Shuichi on how to flirt and the exaggerated number of parties did pay off.

“Ah Shuichi … I wonder how long will it take until you finally take the next step with that purple haired boy” although not having any business on Shuichi’s love life the King did have the right to worry. It was the King’s fault that Shuichi had that encounter with the other guy on the castle after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 will be the last chapter as this fic will go on break until my other fic is finished.  
> See you all next update :D


	3. To be Free or To be Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date ... something the prince had never gone on.  
> Will his and Kokichi's date go perfectly or ... will his worries cause this date to go bad.  
> Will Shuichi accept Kokichi's request or ... will he deny him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back and better :D

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

(Where am I?)

 

Shuichi found himself on a place he had never seen. The scorching sun was new to him, the entire continent he lived in never had such hot temperatures. The arid air and the sand that came with it made Shuichi think he was somewhere he had never been before.

As he investigated the area he realized he was in a bridge with some run down train tracks. The hot temperatures were starting to diminish, maybe due to the fact that scorching sun was going down. The orange sky had dark blue tones forming; the prince concluded that it must have been turning night.

Upon going a little bit forward he found his own body sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall of that train track.

 

(Is that … me?? I … I look terrible)

 

The prince was on a waiter outfit, but that wasn’t what surprised him. He noticed how pale he was and the how his outfit was ripped on the stomach area and on the sleeves, he could also see bandages that were a little above the stomach, he also noticed how his body was barely breathing, it didn’t seem like he was in good health.

 

(This … this can only be a dream)

 

“Ah!” a voice caused Shuichi to jump and look to the side of his body. There was a person sitting on the edge of the bridge wearing a waiter uniform, just like Shuichi.

Said person jumped to his feet and turned around. The person was Kokichi.

“Remember, that is a secret between you and me, no telling anyone, got it Shu?” the prince’s body showed no reaction.

 

(K-Kokichi-kun)

 

The smile that the smaller boy was wearing quickly vanished as tears ran down his eyes “I’m so sorry Shuichi … I’m so sorry … this is all my fault”

 

(W-What? Kokichi-kun, can you hear me? Kokichi!)

 

Kokichi moved away the bangs of Shuichi’s hair that were on his face “You look so peaceful Shu … But I know the truth … you must be suffering so much … all because I was weak …” more tears left his eyes.

Shuichi who was watching the entire scene had finally decided to grow quiet as he realized his voice didn’t reach Kokichi, but he was rather curious, what had happened and what kind of dream was that?

“Don’t worry Shu, I’ll get you there” Shuichi followed Kokichi’s face and saw a star that was glowing with green, blue and red … how odd “Once we’re there you can get the treatment you need”

The prince heard Kokichi’s joints cracking as he stretched “I’ve wasted too much time already … let’s go” it didn’t seem to be easy but he managed to put Shuichi’s body on a piggyback position and began carrying Shuichi further down the bridge.

It was amazing someone with Kokichi’s body stature was strong enough to lift someone so much taller than him like that …. But the prince could see he was having trouble, his legs were trembling under him.

“I won’t give up … I won’t … I will save you, that’s a promise I intend on keeping my dear Shu” with each step he took forward Shuichi’s vision began to grow darker and darker until he was wrapped around in darkness.

He didn’t know if he was going forward or backwards with each step he took, he couldn’t even see his own hands with how dark it was. All that Shuichi had a notion of was the sound of a steady ticking, a clock maybe??

As Shuichi kept walking the darkness vanished and he was met with a desolated land. The ground was hard, lifeless and gray, the sky was dark and the air was heavy. In the middle of that desolation there was one thing that stood out, a dead three, wood completely dark as if it had been burned.

“Who goes there” a voice echoed on that place.

Shuichi looked around. He had tried to speak but no words were able to leave his mouth.

“So … it is you … the divine one …”

_Divine one?_

“It is not yet the time for you to see this … it is time for you to wake up” the voice informed him. The darkness grew once again. The heaviness of the air began to vanish and once again he was enveloped by darkness.

The ticking was there again, constant and never ending. Shuichi was moving his head from one place to another, trying to desperately find a somewhere to go or at least where did that stupid ticking was coming from.

A new sound echoed on the emptiness, it sounded like a small door opening. Just then a small wooden bird shot and stopped right in front of Shuichi’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

“GYAAAA!” Shuichi woke up startled by the cuckoo clock that was on the wall signaling the hour. Seriously, he had to get rid of that thing, every time he wanted to get a little bit more of sleep that cuckoo bird invaded his dream and scared him enough to wake him up.

The doors to his room shot open, three figures came in and kneeled in front of the bed “Sir, is everything alright?” Jerald spoke with concern.

“I-It’s all okay, just got startled ehehe” what a great way to start a morning … especially after ending the night in such an embarrassing way.

“Very well sir … My liege, if you don’t mind me asking, you have your schedule free for today, correct, it is but a Tuesday” On Tuesdays Shuichi didn’t have anything to do in the castle so he always stayed outside until late but today was different, he had to meet Kokichi.

“Um … I kinda have something to do” he admitted and hoped to whatever god might hear him for Jerald not to pry.

“My Liege, it won’t take too long, the King wishes to have breakfast with you” … Shuichi couldn’t shake the feeling that his uncle was going to either scold him about slapping a girl or try to get information about who was the grape haired boy he spoke to.

Shuichi also knew that when his uncle summoned him to have breakfast – which wasn’t that often – he couldn’t really deny, he just didn’t have the heart to do that to the man that filled the role of father on his life.

He sighed and ended up agreeing. Jerald thanked Shuichi while the two maids got his clothes out. They bowed and left the prince to dress himself.

 

* * *

 

 

In a matter of ten minutes or so, Shuichi was fully dressed and in front of the doors that lead to the room where his uncle usually had breakfast.

It can’t be that bad, it was only a slap after all and besides it’s not like it left a permanent scar or something, he told himself.

The door was pushed open and when he met his uncle’s gaze he immediately regretted coming to the room. But … his uncle wasn’t frowning or seemed disappointed, no … he was smiling.

“Shuichi, my boy, take a set and start eating with your uncle!” he did as requested. A maid entered the room and placed a plate of food in front of Shuichi. He was ready to begin eating, yet he didn’t.

“What’s wrong, Shuichi, why aren’t you eating?”

“I kind of have the feeling that the moment I place food in my mouth you’re going to say something embarrassing … aren’t you uncle” his uncle flinched. _Gotcha._

He sighed “Okay, okay, you won this time, no need for that look Shuichi” the King reached for a bag with unknown items inside.

“I was looking in this magazine that your fan club makes” _oh god no_ “And let me tell you … they sure know how to draw” he turned the book towards Shuichi and his jaw almost dislocated.

In the front page was a perfect drawing of Shuichi. He was only in swimming trunks, had a smile big enough so that other’s would see his pearly white teeth, water was running down his chest and he had a beach ball under his left arm.

“U-Uncle! I … I never … This is … I …” how could those girls make something so embarrassing, so shameful about Shuichi. He did look hot, he had to give it to them.

“Bwahahaha! I’m just joking with you Shuichi, I know this is just a product of their imagination, first you’ve never been to a beach, second, you look much better”

“Well, thank you for being with me on this – wait a second, can you repeat that uncle, I think I misheard you”

“I said you look much better” he replied with a smile that caused Shuichi’s face to lit up once again “Dear God boy, learn to take a joke, you look like you’re about to collapse Shuichi” despite the worry he heard on his uncle’s voice he knew his uncle had something he wanted to talk about.

He saw his uncle turning a page “Wow … Those girls have quite the imagination …” that didn’t sound good.

“Shuichi did you leak the information that you were learning how to flirt with Amami-kun?”

“Um … No, why?”

“Yeah … you better not look at this then!” he threw the magazine behind him. It fell on the floor without much sound “Okay, now to the things that matter … last night was … how do you young ones say … pretty wild?”

Oh god … oh nononono “Uncle I am terribly sorry, I-I-I-I shouldn’t have h-h-hit that g-girl on the face I-I-I-I …”

“Oh My God, Shuichi!!!” The intensity of his uncle’s voice silenced him “Calm down! Dear God, I worry for you boy, you seemed ready to have a panic attack, I don’t care you hit her on the face” _He doesn’t??_ Shuichi’s breathing began to calm down, he hated disappointing his uncle … and he knew he had done so by going with Kokichi instead of finding a girl and marry her … he was ready to be scolded.

“Getting back on point” with all his strength he lifted his head to meet his uncle’s gaze “You had quite the fun night, right?” he was grinning, Shuichi had no idea how to process this. Was he mad, was he happy, did he just want to tease him??

“I … I’m not following”

“I mean that cute boy” Shuichi’s face went red again and his uncle couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him “No need to get like that Shuichi” he tried to calm down “But that was one good kiss on the lips you two shared” NOPE, he couldn’t calm down.

He got up from his chair got to his knees and brought his body down. Head hitting the floor and the torso staying at the right distance from the floor “I-I-I am terribly sorry sir! I should’ve found a woman as you asked me … forgive me for being such a … a … a bastard of a son that can’t even find the will on his heart to love a gi-“

“SHUICHI!” he grew quiet “I hate this side of you, first of all, stop bringing yourself down, second of all, stop assuming how I feel about this, third of all, get back up and sit down, I am not mad” how could he not be? Shuichi had literally done the unthinkable for a prince. A prince without any siblings might he add.

Following the King’s orders he got up and sat down. His forehead hurt from the impact. Shuichi really needed to learn a bit more of self-restrain.

“You’re not mad uncle … I did the worst thing a prince can do”

“Shuichi please, I’m not that much of a controlling parent. I mean I would have liked for you to find a girl and have children” Shuichi could feel that strand of hair people seem to call ahoge to fall down with each of his uncle’s words “But, who said I am against love?”

There they were, those terrible words that were gonna force Shuichi to – Wait what “Come again?” was he literally going to say what he was going to say?

“Shuichi I’ve known you were into men since you were twelve … you didn’t really try to hide it, and if you did it was badly” Shuichi felt like someone dropped a brick on his head. The one secret he didn’t want to be out. The one secret he believed it was his best kept secret. The one secret he could not allow people to know … was the one secret that everyone already seemed to know “And let me tell you Shuichi, I am happy as long as you are happy … the problem is when you go to the throne you will have to find a way of having a successor”

Shuichi felt relieved that his uncle was accepting it but he had never even thought of that one detail.

“But we can leave that for later” the King stood up, ran to Shuichi and sat on the chair next to him.

“Uncle … What do you want?” he was worried. The smile the King had worried him even more.

“How did it felt like when you lost your lips virginity”

His eyes went wide “WHAT!”

“How did it fell when he kissed you, ooohhh I saw that kiss and it was beautiful, how did it felt like, did he use tongue?”

“UNCLE!” he received a wink from his uncle.

“Did he touch you … down there?”

“UNCLE PLEASE, WE’RE EATING!”

“Oh, I know what you and that boy will be eating soon enough … if you catch my drift” he winked again.

“UNCLE STOP!” The embarrassment was far too much. This time Shuichi wanted to find a box, go inside of it and be buried on a remote location where no one would find him.

“Did you already have a dream with that boy?” He did but he wasn’t going to tell him “A so erotic that you woke up with your lil Shu in pain”

“UNCLE, EW, PLEASE STOP!”

“Have you already thought of what your position will be during sex?”

“UNCLE PLEASE!” it seemed that his uncle was determined to embarrass him. Why di he had to

“Ah ah ah, it’s not ‘Uncle Please’ it’s ‘Mystery boy, please’” he said on a sexy voice and Shuichi was feeling more and more embarrassed.

“NONONONO, I AM NOT GOING TO LET MYSELF THINK OF THAT”

“You already are aren’t you, thinking about how it will feel when you have him under you, touching him, feeling him, loving him, doing all kinds of perverted stuff to him, aren’t you?”

“ I …”  the fact that he tried to hide his face with both hands already showed that he was thinking of what his uncle was saying.

“Have you already touched yourself with that boy in mind?”

“UNCLE, I-I … I’M NOT TELLING!”

“That usually means ‘Yes’!”

Shuichi begged to god for someone to come and save him from the embarrassment.

“Oh! Oh! I gotta know for real, how did his lips felt like, and I’m not teasing you this time”

In a way it was good to have an uncle that wasn’t so stuck to the rules of behavior but right now he wished he was.

“It … It felt good” he simply stated.

“No no, Details my boy, how were his lips, were they wet, were they soft, how did he taste like, was he hot?”

Shuichi knew his uncle wasn’t letting him go until he answered “Um … his lips were soft … and he tasted like grape Panta because … he drank of my cup”

“OOOOOHHH! An indirect kiss, give me more details!” Shuichi was fine telling this to Jerald, or even Miranda or Linda, but he didn’t want these kinds of talks with family.

“Um … he was really pale but warm … his lips weren’t dry, they were really soft and wet, he was so cute but … adorable and … to me he was the best looking person I have ever seen” now he was getting into it “It felt like love at first glance, I love him, I love everything I’ve seen from his so far, I wanna know him better, and I won’t allow any crazy stalker bitch to hurt him like on the party so that’s why when we go on our date today we’re … we’re … uuuhh” now he had spoken too much.

“… First of all, yes Shuichi, she was a bitch, second of all, I did not expect such a language from you but I’ll overlook it, third of all, You have a date with him and you didn’t tell me … when does it start?”

Shuichi refused to tell as it was a little bit too private for his uncle to be looking into it, but after being threatened to be locked in the castle for the entire day he ended up spilling everything.

“Dear God … Eat up Shuichi! You still have to change clothes! Today you have my permission to walk outside freely … just stay disguised”

“U-Uncle … thank you!” Shuichi never thought he’d be hugging his uncle for messing in his life as much as he did, but if he had not, Shuichi might have never met Kokichi.

Shuichi quickly ate his food, thanked his uncle once again and was about to leave the room.

“Shuichi one more thing”

He stopped and looked back to his uncle.

“I am talking seriously now … please … do be careful, first loves normally don’t end on a happy ending so … don’t put all your hopes in this date, I don’t want to see you hurt by a broken heart” Shuichi wanted to tell his uncle to stay quiet, that what he was saying was a lie, that Kokichi wasn’t like that … but Shuichi could hear the worry on his Uncle’s voice and he knew it was logical for him to have those worries.

He assured his uncle that he would be careful but also that he would put all his hopes on that date because he loved Kokichi too much. Once again he said good bye to his uncle and went headed to his room.

After a few minutes passed the King summoned his personal maid, Kirumi.

“Yes milord?” she was always ready to speak formally and to do any task she was presented with.

“Gather the staff, we’re celebrating”

“Might I as what?”

“Shuichi finally graduating”

“OH MY GOD … I mean … Right away sir” she left rather quickly with a big smile on her face while the King was doing a silly dance of how happy he was for Shuichi.

 

* * *

 

 

Once he reached his room he changed into more common clothes that were not too old. He wanted to look presentable … actually could this be considered a date? Shuichi didn’t really know because he had never gone on one.

Before he left the room he took from underneath the bed a backpack which held everything he wanted to bring if he were to flee Concordia. It hurt Shuichi’s heart for having the thoughts of fleeing the place he had grown up in … could he actually go through with it?? Shuichi wasn’t sure anymore. He would lose his uncle, his only family that was still alive. He would lose Kaito, Maki, Shirogane-san and Amami-kun, the people who he considered friends. He would no longer be able to go to Nana’s Pastried to eat those wonderful pastries or even talk to the woman he considered close.

Doubts filled his mind as he left the castle through the front gate. Thank god for his hat or else people would be looking at him the moment he reached the outer gate.

First of all where would they go. Kokichi was an outsider so he shouldn’t know too well the town, but they never agreed on a date like this. Kokichi had said during the party that this was a date but … maybe he meant it in another way?

Shuichi was pulled from his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

“Hello dearest Shumai” that voice, that angelic voice, there was no mistaking it.

Looking over his shoulder revealed to Shuichi what he was expecting. Kokichi had made his way behind Shuichi and was hugging him “Hello K-Kokichi-kun” _damn you stutter._

The other released Shuichi and placed both hands behind his head on a carefree manner “Well, well, look at you, you’re looking hot” Shuichi’s cheeks were the first ones to react at that.

 _“Shuichi”_ Amami’s voice echoed on his head _“Flirt back”_

“Well … I don’t think I look that hot” he allowed his head to fall to Kokichi’s level “In comparison to you” his cheeks got a slight pink color “You look perfect, unlike me … you, my dear, are hot and cute” he said in whisper.

Pulling his head back up allowed him to see how greatly Kokichi’s facial expression had changed. Shuichi loved the fact he had that kind of power over Kokichi.

“W-Well … why don’t you … show me around, I’m new here and I could appreciate for us to see a bit of this place” midway he regained his composure, he was so cute.

 

* * *

 

 

As he had asked, Shuichi began showing the town to Kokichi. They first stopped on the Patisserie that Shuichi loved and they bought a few sweets there, most of them grape flavored or with purple frosting. Kokichi really seemed to like the color purple.

After they had bought a few sweets Shuichi continued the tour and kept showing the hot spots of the town while they began eating the sweets. They stopped at a prestige garden that could almost rival the royal garden.

The place was green with life. Tall threes, blooming flowers, the smell of cut grass. The place screamed Nature wherever they looked like.

“Hey I know these one!” Kokichi pointed to a bunch flowers with blue petals with a golden center “They’re forget-me-nots, in the language of the flowers they are so interesting”

“Oh, how so?”

Another smile grew on Kokichi’s face “Well, do you know forget-me-nots mean true and undying love, Remembrance on partings and death, and also represent a connection that lasts through time?”

“N-No I do not … the meaning of this flower is truly beautiful .. such as yourself” Kokichi didn’t meet Shuichi’s eyes after that. The prince could see the other’s cheek turning a brighter color.

Kokichi mumbled something “I’m sorry I did not understand, can you repeat yourself?”

“I said … they resemble you much more Shuichi … another meaning for them is caring for those who are poor, needy and disabled … and I see that you’re caring”

At that Shuichi looked away from both the flowers and Kokichi. That did not help the prince on his choice at all, it only made it more difficult for accepting the fact that he was planning on leaving. If he left he would finally be free, Shuichi really wanted that … but in the other hand, who would take the throne if he were to leave?

“Hey Shuichi, you seem a little bit sad”

“Oh” Dammit, now it’s not the time “I’m sorry” now he had done it, he could’ve lied but now Kokichi would be sure that something was wrong.

“Hm … Shuichi, I’m starting to feel hungry, take me to a place to eat”

“B-But, we literally just finished eating the sweets I boug-“

“Shumai” he was cut off “when your lover says he is hungry it’s not nice to deny food” Kokichi informed him with a playful tone.

“L-Lover …” A blush was forming on his face.

 _“Remember my Liege, flirt back but not too fast, keep a steady pace and you’ll have your love one on your hands shivering from excitement”_ Amami’s words echoed on his mind again.

“I am sad to hear that, I expected we would be boyfriends, oh love of my life”

Kokichi simply ran to the entryway of the garden “C’mon s-stupid” he refused to look back at the prince, maybe because he didn’t want Shuichi to see his face. Shuichi chuckled to himself at how cute Kokichi was, but if it were not for Amami he would be the one trying to hide away.

 

* * *

 

 

The duo left hand in hand to a restaurant that was near the garden. It wasn’t a bad restaurant, it was actually one of the best in the town.

Due to its name and how good it was there was only three couples eating there, Shuichi and Kokichi decided to take a seat on the balcony where there wasn’t anyone and awaited a waiter.

“Ah~” Kokichi began “we’re already having lunch together, it feels even more that we are a couple” he looked at Shuichi in a mischievous way that said he was doing that on purpose.

Could Shuichi keep up with the other’s pace?

“Well … aren’t we already a couple, we already kissed now all that is left is … is …” Amami had trained Shuichi well, but no matter how much training he had he would never be able to say the next part seriously.

A sigh from Kokichi caught his attention “I really wish you would drop the act, I know flirting is not your strong suit but it is sexy to hear … just don’t force yourself, besides I think it’s already pretty clear that you like me” he said while giving off his typical ‘Nishishi laugh “Okay my beloved?” the way he was concerned moved Shuichi heart. The prince didn’t even realize he was nodding until Kokichi spoke again “Great, Nishishi~” that laugh of his, no matter how weird it might sound, was still so very cute.

A waitress showed up not too long. Kokichi ordered a steak and a Panta “Wait a second, that’s all you’re going to eat?”

“Why yes Shumai dearest, why?” this time it was Shuichi’s turn to feel concerned. Kokichi was … very cute but the fact that he was almost skin and bones and the fact he was very pale was concerning to Shuichi, the prince didn’t know if that was just natural of Kokichi or if his health was in danger.

“Excuse me miss, we would like two plates with steak, some fries and salad, the drinks will be two cold grape Pantas and we’re not sure if we will have dessert” The waitress nodded and left the two alone.

“That was rather rude of you Shumai, telling her to bring more food than what I can eat …” tears quickly formed at the sides of his eyes “I … I thought you liked me”

“K-Kokichi-kun I-I … I’m really sorry b-b-but I’m worried a-about yo-“

“Nishishi, just kidding~” all tears ceased to be and he was grinning again “I was lying Shumai, you can’t possibly believe every word that comes from a liar, now can you?” was he trying to say that everything so far was a lie, that he was just playing with his feelings … no … he couldn’t be … no one would go through that much trouble. Suddenly Shuichi remembered what his uncle said, about first loves normally didn’t work out and how some people liked playing with other’s feelings … Kokichi wasn’t like that … was he?

“Shumai~” he visibly flinched “Is everything okay, our food arrived like four minutes ago and you’ve had this worried face … what’s buggin ya?” he asked while cutting his steak.

“Is this … are you for real with me or are you playing with my feelings?” at that Kokichi stopped his actions and met the detective’s eyes.

He seemed offended by the question.

“I’ve already told you that I like you, I don’t say that to anyone, do you think I’m just a whore that’ll spread his legs for anyone?” Kokichi … seemed hurt by the question.

“I … I’m sorry Shu … I didn’t meant to snap at you, it’s just that we don’t love easily, when we love we love until the end” what was he talking about _we_?

“We?” he inquired.

“Oh, uh … don’t bother with it, what I meant to say is, no I’m not playing with your feelings and I truly do like you” the way he spoke felt so … honest. The prince was reassured and began to calm down.

Just like Kokichi he grabbed his fork and knife and began eating his food.

“I have to admit I was surprised for the vulgar food you requested since you’re a … you know”

Of course Kokichi would ask that “But of course, I can’t ask the best of the best, if I do people might question how someone like me knows those dishes and can afford them, but even if the food might be vulgar it is perfectly cooked, don’t you agree?” he received a so hum of satisfaction from Kokichi when he brought a piece of the steak to his mouth.

“Hm … not bad … but I have tasted something much better today” eyes caught glimpse of that mischievous smile that he liked to show “something much, much better” he said once again, voice with much more lust than before.

“K-Kokichi-kun, what are you doing?” the smaller boy had lifted himself from his seat and was now on Shuichi’s lap. The prince could feel the embarrassment lighting up like an uncontrollable fire.

“You see Shuichi, I tasted something very good on the unholy hours of the morning … and I got hooked” both arms went around Shuichi’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

This time the kiss was much more different than the one they had shared last time, it was rougher and messy. The prince couldn’t help but to melt under the smaller one’s touch.

Sadly for him, Kokichi pulled back “Hmm … still as good as before” it was just then that Shuichi realized that Kokichi was talking about him.

“O… Oh really … I have to say that you’re much better than anything I’ve ever had cutie” he’d rather hide under that almost broken mask of a flirt then to let out an embarrassed scream “I-I might have to be careful … I-I don’t want to get addicted to your sweetness”

To that Kokichi simply smiled and turned around so that his back was facing Shuichi. The prince let out an inaudible sigh, it seemed like Kokichi wasn’t going to tease him or anything “I wanna eat from your plate Shuichi, yours seem yummier”

His throat went dry.

There was no way that Kokichi just requested that … oh wait, he just did and Shuichi didn’t have the heart to deny that request from the smaller one, he felt like he was losing his mind just from being near him … on a good way of course. Shuichi was finding himself addicted to the smaller one. The prince loved Kokichi’s hair color and how his locks bounced whenever he walked, he loved Kokichi’s sweet and cute voice, his adorable little face, and let us not forget Kokichi’s personality that always intrigued Shuichi no matter what.

In the blink of an eye Kokichi was feeding Shuichi and himself with the same fork. Shuichi found himself at a lack for words due to Kokichi’s boldness.

Soon the plate was devoid of any food while Kokichi’s plate still had plenty “I’m full, hey Shumai let’s go, our date isn’t done yet” with a wink he turned around and made for the stairs that led to the entry of the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

The entire thing was like Shuichi had no control over himself with how embarrassed he was. If anything he seemed undead as he walked to the counter and handed the money, or when he left the place without saying anything, or even when Kokichi grabbed his hand and the two went down the street. 

“Shumai, you’re freaking me out with your wide eyes and the fact you haven’t talked in forever”

Inside Shuichi’s head however there were many voices screaming.

_I can’t believe he did that!_

_I need to talk, I look awkward!_

_I CAN’T BELIEVE HE KISSED ME ON THE BALCONY!_

_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!_

_He looks so adorable!_

_I really need to talk I’m freaking him out._

_OH GOD!_

 

… Yes … Kokichi had easily turned Shuichi’s head into an absolute, incredible, mess.

It was only until they sat down on a bench that Shuichi began to calm down. Breathing getting steady, his thoughts finally calming down … and then Kokichi had to hug his left arm causing Shuichi’s blood levels to shot up rapidly.

“Is this because I tried to use tongue Nishishi” again that mischievous look “I know you liked it, I could feel _it_ against my ass” another wink was sent to Shuichi and he fainted.

“Shumai?” no reply.

“Shumai?” he asked again with more worry.

“Oh dammit, me and my big mouth” he lightly slapped Shuichi on the cheek, each slap he gave Shuichi was careful as he did not want to hurt the other one … but that sight was one that wasn’t seen every day. The one from your dreams, asleep, right in front of him, lips parted slightly as if saying that it was okay for him to go ahead and connect his lips.

Kokichi wanted to kiss Shuichi, he wanted oh so desperately … yet he forced himself to stay true to the promise he had made to himself, he wasn’t going to force Shuichi into anything and if he were to do something as use tongue on their kisses he would be sure to have his consent.

“Ugh” his eyes slowly began to open and met Kokichi’s own amethyst eyes. A blush quickly forming on his cheeks

“Rise and Shine sleepy” Shuichi proceeded to apologize for falling asleep during their date while Kokichi just laughed it off.

 

* * *

 

 

Once again the duo was on the move as Shuichi showed more and more popular places of the town he would maybe become King of. They passed by the plaza that normally always had many children playing, then they passed by the market, a place always busy with life and that’s when Shuichi stopped moving entirely as his eyes fell upon a certain person.

The person had silver spiky-ish hair, an ahoge and bandages around his head that covered his right eye. Said individual seemed to notice Shuichi staring at him and he seemed to recognize the prince. He ran into an alleyway.

“W-Wait”

“Huh, Shumai what’re you doing?” Kokichi began running after the prince that followed the stranger into the alleyway. Once the Kokichi reached Shuichi they were looking to a dead end, whoever the person was had vanished.

“Kokichi-kun, please tell me you saw someone coming here, please tell me I’m not crazy” he couldn’t be possibly imagining that person right? The prince couldn’t possibly be getting obsessed because he saw him use magic right?

“Hmm, I did see someone but whoever that was is long gone … hey, it’s getting kinda hot and I saw an ice-cream stand on the street, can we have some, pleeeaaasseeee” after seeing the puppy eyes that Kokichi was giving him he ended up giving up and started walking to the exit of the alleyway.

“Go on ahead Shu, I have to tie my shoelace and I’ll be right next to you” the prince nodded and went to the ice-cream stand that Kokichi had pointed out.

… Kokichi however had lied to the Prince. He looked back to the dead end and his face turned serious. A vicious glare was on his face alongside gritted teeth all while looking serious.

“…” he took two steps further in.

 

 

 

 

 

“Shiro” he mumbled darkly.

 

 

 

 

 

Right near the wall the floor got darker and a figure began emerging. Once the darkness fell from its body back onto the ground it revealed to be the one Shuichi was trying to pursue.

Shiro, as Kokichi called him, kneeled in front of the smaller one.

“Master Ouma … I wasn’t expecting to be meeti-“

“Quiet” the silver haired male ceased all sounds.

“Do you really want to die … Is that it … you want to suffer … you want to burn from the inside out don’t you?”

“… I do not” he responded being as respectful as possible.

Kokichi’s eyes never lost their anger towards the other “If that is so then stay by the lake with those lighthouses … once we’re back to base we’ll talk later … and remember” another glare came from him and the air grew cold “don’t even try to use much power”

Shiro nodded, never leaving his kneeling position as Kokichi turned around and left him there alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi had now two ice cream cones on his hands and was looking around for Kokichi.

“Shumai~” he heard that angelic voice. Kokichi was next to a street bench; Shuichi went to him and sat down after handing him one of the ice cream cones.

“Vanilla?”

“Yeah, I didn’t really know what flavor you would like the best so I just picked on that seemed to not be hated by most people … do you dislike it perhaps?”

Kokichi only smiled

“I don’t dislike Vanilla but I could’ve gone for grape”

“They were out of grape”

“Oh” he said with a pout as he began eating his ice cream.

As Shuichi ate his own he did not notice the way that Kokichi was looking at him. He seemed hypnotized as he saw Shuichi enjoyed the ice cream. A jealous look began to form on his face until something cold and wet fell on his hand and caused him to yelp in surprise.

He had been focused on Shuichi and did not notice he had tilted his own ice cream cone and the contents hit his hand as they fell to the floor.

“Ah Kokichi … do you want me to buy a new one for you?”

Kokichi seemed sad, as in an honest kind of sad, but then the look on his face turned from sad to one of realization, then a smile that turned into a smirk and then into a very mischievous grin.

“It’s okay Shumai, don’t bother” Shuichi approached his mouth to his ice cream and the moment he licked, Kokichi brought his face to Shuichi’s ice cream cone and licked it with him. The tips of their tongues briefly touching “I can simply do this and I can taste my beloved, Nishishi”

If anyone truly looked at Shuichi they would have said he must have been bleeding internally as his face went from its regular color to a very bright pink, almost red even.

“Oh my gosh Shumai, you’re soooo cute” he licked again the ice cream, nose touching it a bit.

Right there and then Shuichi felt daring.

 _I can play dirty too_ he said to himself.

With his free hand he grabbed Kokichi’s chin and lifted his head slightly, then he brough his face closer to the smaller one’s face and kissed the tip of his nose “You had a bit of ice cream there dear” Shuichi knew that his cheeks were betraying his brave façade but the look on Kokichi’s face made it all more worth it.

That pale skin was so pink, eyes wide, mouth slightly opened “T-That’s … That’s n-not fair Shumai”

“I think it is pretty fair my love” being called Shuichi’s love got another positive reaction as Kokichi attempted to hide his face on his hands.

After their flirtatious attempts, Shuichi’s ice cream was also melting away, it was such a waste to see it melt but he wasn’t really that hungry, Shuichi wasn’t a person that enjoyed eating much, now Kokichi seemed like a person who hated eating, but his appetite seemed to be at its fullest whenever it was something sweet.

“Hey, Hey, Shumai!! Let’s go to those lighthouse looking thingies, the sun’s already going down and I gotta … you know … ask the big question” _oh my god, the way he looks embarrassed is so cute … yet why did he had to say it like that?_

Shuichi was pulled by Kokichi towards the exit of town. Ice cream thrown into a nearby trashcan.

As the two walked – or rather, Kokichi pulling Shuichi – Kokichi began humming a song, a happy song it seemed. It warmed Shuichi’s heart to see Kokichi like this … so … so happy, so alive.

 

* * *

 

 

They reached the lake with the lighthouse structures, the water had an orange color due to the time of day. Kokichi released Shuichi’s hand and walked two steps forward, then he turned to him.

“Today was such a fun day, wasn’t it Shuichi darling”

Hearing him call the prince by his given name and calling him darling caused Shuichi to blush, yet he fought the urge to hide and smiled to him.

“I have to agree, today was perfect … I loved it and … I love you”

A flinch was visible from Kokichi, clearly from not expecting the confession.

“W-Well, Shuichi” he cleared his throat and looked like he had never been embarrassed “Everyday can be like today … all you have to do is make a decision … Will you stay here as a prince, living day by day in this stupid boring life … or … will you flee with me, start a new life with me on a place far away from here where we can have fun, explore the world, be free … what will it be my beloved?”

The time had come.

Shuichi had a decision and he had never been more conflicted then he was there.

First he could remain a prince, live the rest of his days on Concordia and grow to be the King. He would have to lead everyone into the future, he would have to make the right decisions and … he would have to find a woman to have a child with.

Then he had his life dream, freedom, no more chains of his duty, no more having to flee the castle and hide on the crowds of people, no more stressful duties, no more boredom … yet … he couldn’t stop thinking about what he would be leaving behind, he would leave behind his uncle who was more of a father to him, he would be leaving Kaito, Maki, Shirogane-san and Amami-kun, he would be leaving his butler and maids, he would be leaving his brother, he would be leaving behind so many people that cared and loved him since he was small.

A decision … a decision had to be made. Flee or Stay, Freedom or Rulership, Love or Anguish …

A glimpse at Kokichi showed that he was patiently awaiting an answer and he seemed to say with his eyes ‘Go on, I will not rush you’ … Shuichi … came to a decision.

“Kokichi-kun … I have decided”

“Okay then” he clapped “what will it be, be free with me, or stay he-“ Kokichi’s eyes began going wide.

Shuichi was smiling at him while tears ran down his eyes. He knew the Prince’s answer “I … I’m sorry Kokichi but … as much as I want to I just can’t pick it, I can’t leave everyone that has cared for me”

“B-But … what about me, I care for you, I love you, I can make you happy”

That only forced more tears to fall down “I love you too … but …” his uncles words echoed on his head “… first loves never end well do they?”

Kokichi just stood there, mouth open as if to argue back but no words left his mouth. Instead his eyes grew watery and he was crying.

“K-Kokichi … I’m … I’m really sorry … I have” it pained Shuichi’s heart to say it, what his heart told him and what his head told him were two conflicting ideas … but his head ended up winning. Shuichi had never felt the feeling of love but of recently so of course he would listen to his head “… I will stay here and I will be the next King …”

An eerie silence fell on them, the only sound were of Kokichi’s own sobs that were gradually decreasing as a giggle slowly but surely grew stronger and stronger.

“K-Kokichi?” now Shuichi was growing worried for Kokichi’s mental condition.

“It was a lie … You can’t bring yourself to pick what you really want so you have to deceive yourself … you have to think of so many things to keep you from being happy … don’t you” he inquired, still giggling and crying.

“I … I …”

“Oh don’t worry Shumai” his voice was low and filled with … Need? “Your beloved Kokichi Ouma will break you from that cycle that prevents you from finding happiness”

That caused Shuichi to shiver. He immediately noticed that something was off, something was very, very off.

Kokichi let out an inhuman scream and his body exploded into a bright purple blinding light that caused Shuichi to hide his face with his arms.

“K-K-KOKICHI!” he had no idea of what was happening but he couldn’t have been more concerned.

Soon the light faded and Shuichi removed his arms.

“K-Koki…chi…?” Shuichi’s eyes were wide as he looked at a being that was as tall as a mountain. A big scaly purple reptilian with two big wings and bigs fangs at his mouth. Never on his wildest dreams had Shuichi imagined he would be seeing this, never on his wildest thoughts he thought he’d meet one.

“A … A dragon” what ran through Shuichi’s veins was the screaming fear that ordered him to flee and the ecstatic enthusiasm telling him to study the being.

“SHUICHI!” two voices came from behind him.

From afar two knights began approaching at a high pace. Fear showed on their faces as did the will to kill the being that was near Shuichi.

“Stunning Sting” he heard a new voice.

Looking to his right showed the person he had tried to catch before. Said person pulled out two strings of his silver hair and it grew stiff, as if they were needles. The two strings of hair were thrown to both Kaito and Maki and they flinched right before falling to the floor unconscious. He then turned towards the dragon and bowed.

The dragon seemed to grin. A claw made its way to Shuichi and that was when his muscles finally forced him to begin running but to no avail as the being caught him and refused to let go. The other male jumped on top of the claw, eyes never leaving Shuichi, as the dragon stretched his two big wings and moved them downwards and the upwards. His body began to lift and then they were flying on a direction opposite to Concordia.

“H-Hey” the prince called out to the silver hair individual “p-please h-help m-me”

He simply sighed “It would be better if you go to sleep …” with a snap of fingers the prince felt himself losing all strength and fell asleep as he was kidnapped.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours passed on the kingdom of Concordia. Panic had filled the town as the news of their prince being stolen by a being that was known to exist in stories.

Inside the castle the panic was the same if not greater, especially for the ones that were in charge of keeping an eye on Shuichi, such as hi butler and two maids, and his personal retainers.

That night both Kaito and Maki had been summoned by the King.

“Yes my liege?” the two asked after kneeling in front of the king. The throne room was empty with the exception of the King’s personal maid, researcher Shirogane, and of course, the king himself.

“You two, please, stand up” they didn’t need to be told twice.

“Shirogane-san you’ll be coming with me, Tojo-san please do not allow anyone to get past this point” the maid bowed.

The King pressed a tile and that caused the throne to move away revealing stairs that led downwards.

“Follow us” he instructed and the knights did as requested.

The place was dark and dusty, probably of not being used a lot. Maki noticed that for such a place there was too many books and one question remained on her head … why books in such a bad place to keep them?

Kaito on the other hand was more preoccupied with keeping his appearance; he did not want to show his fear of the dark to his lover, or to the king.

They all stopped in front of a chest. After receiveing a nod from the King, Shirogane went to the chest and opened it revealing two swords of extreme sharp blade made of a … greenish looking metal.

“How odd … I could’ve sworn we had three in here … Hmm … Shirogane-san, hand them the weapons”

Kaito and Maki received the swords, they were light and easy to use.

“My Liege, may I ask why are you providing us weapons instead of preparing a search party for the prince?”

The look on the king turned serious “You are all forced on a vow of silence, all that we will say doesn’t leave this place” they all nodded.

“Those swords are DragonSlayers, special swords that can only cut the skin of dragons, the Saihara family has had those swords for the past four millennia … the time where dragons existed”

He looked at Shirogane and she continued “As you all may think, dragons are only of story books, but they were once real, they were the strongest beings on the world that were the closest to the divine … what you saw was most likely the last of the specie and it seems to want Shuichi for … I … I don’t even dare say it”

“N-No … we need to Shuichi, I mean the prince”

“Calm yourself Kaito Momota, there is no need to call him prince, I know of how deep yours and Maki’s friendship is with him” the king sighed “and that is why I’m only sending you two to save the prince”

“I beg your pardon?” Maki asked for Kaito. He was surprised with the news and had his jaw hanging.

“It is not possible to send a big rescue team for Shuichi, Rantaro Amami is using some of our forces and we can’t possibly send more than what we can, although it is peaceful times we never know what might happen … besides we only have two DragonSlayers, they can’t cut anything but dragons, that is why the max number is of two”

A hand was placed on Kaito’s shoulder and the other on Maki’s shoulder “Listen to me you two, I’m giving you both the task of killing that best, saving my nephew and … and bringing back the King of Concordia”

“King!?”

“Yes Momota-kun” Shirogane responded “King Ken Saihara is only but a substitute King, after his brother passed away it was Shuichi who would succeed the throne, but to allow him to have his childhood, Ken Saihara took the role as King”

“Will you two accept this mission” the King asked “It will be a difficult one and we have no idea of where the creature is, we only know it went to the east … will you accept”

The two knights looked at each other. If it were for anyone but Shuichi, Maki would’ve denied quickly, but it was Shuichi they were talking about. Kaito would accept no matter who the person was, but as it was Shuichi he was even more determined to accept.

“We accept” they said at the same time, ready to slay the beast that took their best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad to announce that this story will be placed on hold until Darkness Within reaches its end.  
> I hope you all liked chapter 3. I'm personally enjoying this AU alot and I can't wait to write again but I've got to finish Darkness Within, I also may search for a Beta because I wanna make sure the number of gramatical mistakes can be 0 or at least minimized.
> 
> Also one more thing, if you all remember a ... certain thing that Shuichi told Kokichi on Chapter 2 you might realize that the way I started this chapter might have some more ... significance.
> 
> Question: Should I keep the rating as T or change to M bcuz of Shu and Kichi kissing?


	4. Freedom in Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shuichi wakes up on a place he is not familiar with, he gets to know two new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here we are, at last, with the update of this fic, it was so hard to hold back from writting it and post it but I succeeded xD  
> Hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try my best to keep the updates rather frequent.

Shuichi had no clue how or when, but here he was looking at a clear river on a bright and warm day, a day so nice that it felt almost nostalgic.

He sat near said river, removed his shoes and placed his feet on the cool water. He always loved to feel like this, for him this made him feel somewhat free, and Shuichi would stay like that for as long as he possibly could.

“Shu-i-chi~” a cheery voice came from behind him, a voice that he loved and cared so much for.

A boy, very close to his age came closer to him. He too wore royal garments and although Shuichi wasn’t facing him, he knew who he was.

“Nii-chan!” he sat right next to Shuichi removed his shoes and dipped his feet in the water and sighed.

Shuichi loved his big brother very much, he was always there to help him, be it with his duties or be it with playing, his brother always did whatever needed so that Shuichi would smile.

Shuichi, too, would do whatever he could so that his brother would smile.

“I love being here with you, nii-chan!”

“Hehehe, me too Shuichi, it feels good to be here without any responsibilities”

The sound of the running water, of the birds chirping, of the wind blowing, it was all so soothing and calming to the two.

Being a member of the royal family wasn’t as easy as most people would expect, they had a unbearable amount of rules of what they could and could not do, how to and how not to act, unbearable schedules for kids their age … it was smothering. Even their parents seemed to forget that they were but kids.

“Hey Shuichi”

“Yeah nii-chan?”

“I’m … ahah, you big bro is afraid of tomorrow”

Shuichi quickly got up and faced him.

“Nii-chan doesn’t need to be afraid, nii-chan will be able to do it, Shuichi believe in you!”

The other smiled.

“I … I know you do … but … what if I fail the trial of the Saiharas … what if I don’t get the Saihara mark on my body … if I fail the test I may stop being your big brother …” his smile gone, a worried expression across his face.

Shuichi gently held his hand and squeezed “I know you can do it, remember what you always tell me, when I can’t walk a path alone you’ll be there to hold my hand … in this case I’ll be with you in spirit nii-chan!” Shuichi smiled and the worries that plagued his brother seemed to die out slowly.

“… You’re right … but still I a-“ a splash of water to his face made him quiet.

“Got you nii-chan, eheh”

“… Oh, you’re on Shuichi!” he joined Shuichi in the river and they splashed water at each other happily.

 

(I miss those days so badly)

 

~

 

When the prince had been escorted back home he was very tired, very exhausted and he was put on his room to rest. Upon hearing that he was back Shuichi rushed to his brother’s room to check on him.

On the door was none other than the lead maid Ms.Tojo.

“Ah, prince Shuichi, what might you be doing here at this late hour?”

“M-Miss Tojo … I want to see my nii-chan”

The maid seemed conflicted at the requested. Her expression softened and she bowed down “The prince’s escort told me that he needed rest and that no one was to enter … but you are the prince and an order from you cannot go unanswered my liege” the maid stepped aside and gently opened the door for Shuichi to go in. Once he entered she closed the door as gently as when she had opened it.

The room wasn’t very bright due to fact of being night, but Shuichi could see very well.

Lying on the bed was none other than his older brother, face flushed and panting heavily. A wet cloth was at his forehead to help him cool down.

“N-Nii-chan?”

Shuichi’s soft, caring and concerned voice made the older male jump slightly, he had most likely not expected Shuichi.

“S-Shuichi … ah … ah … your nii-chan did it … ah … ah …” he was panting heavily, the trial must have been tiring … in more than one way. He noticed how his right blue eye now had the mark of the Saiharas.

Seeing him in that condition, so weak and fragile, made Shuichi ready to cry “N-N-Nii-chan …” tears rolled down his face “please … please … don’t die nii-chan …” his greatest worry was losing his brother, the one person that never failed to be there for him in the good or in the bad, the one person that understood him no matter what and was always the kindest to him.

“Don’t … don’t be … silly … I’m … I’m not going to … to die … I made you a … a promise …” he kept talking in between pants “… One day you … you and I are going to … flee the castle for … for a few days and explore … as much as we possibly can of … our country … and for that … I can- no … I will not die …”

While in tears Shuichi joined him in his bed and hugged him tightly. He feared that if he let go of his brother for even half a second he would disappear from existence, leaving him behind all alone.

(I … I had almost forgotten this … why … why am I remembering these days …)

 

~

 

The sun was setting down.

His brother and his mother had left for a walk around the peaceful forest around Concordia’s outskirt, yet there was a bad feeling that lingered around Shuichi.

Later that very same day he had overheard that the search team that went to look for the prince and the queen had found a few dead bodies, among them was the dead body of the queen and a child’s body, headless and beaten beyond recognition.

That night Shuichi cried himself to sleep. In one day he had lost his mother and his big brother, and now his father had departed from the castle and was leading the royal army to hunt down the monsters that had taken his child and wife.

(This day … this dreadful day where my life changed … I lost mother, father and nii-chan … I miss them … I miss my nii-chan … I can’t even remember how he looked like … I can’t remember his face or his voice … I remember what he said but … his existence is growing faint to me … I miss him … I miss you nii-chan)

 

~

 

“Shu-i-chi~” he flinched. There was only one person that called out his name like that.

He quickly turned around and saw the see through body of his older brother, he couldn’t see his face, eyes, facial expression or even his hair, all he could see was his smile.

The other’s hand rested on his cheek “You have suffered quite a lot as well … you push away your happiness so that you can make others happy” Shuichi wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was real or but a product of his own mind.

The older prince grabbed Shuichi’s arm and pulled him up “You don’t have to do that no more … Go Shuichi … go to _him_ , he is waiting for you”

He stepped aside and Shuichi saw the one he fell for, extending his hand to him.

“Saihara-chan~” he called in a singing voice “Come with me my beloved”

Shuichi looked at his brother and he nodded “Be happy Shuichi”

With those words he extended his own hand, grabbing Kokichi’s hand. The plum haired male pulled Shuichi a little bit downwards so that they were eye to eye.

With a smile on his face he approached Shuichi, his lips growing dangerously close to Shuichi’s.

 

. . .

 

* * *

 

. . .

 

Eyes slowly started to open, meeting a purple colored room, his vision a bit hazy.

Shuichi recalled his dream, he remembered the good days he shared with his brother and how sad he became when he had died. The prince had done his best to bury those feelings, he wanted to forget both the pain and the happiness for he knew that if he held onto the happiness the pain was bond to come back hitting him full force. Though he did that he always visited his brother’s grave, he forced the memories away yet kept the existence of his brother close to the heart.

Yet here he was, remembering both the happy days, the promises, the smiles, the laughter, the care … and the pain that soon followed with his death.

Even on that last part of his weird dream he could see his brother, his brother wanted him to be happy.

Without wasting any other second he got out of bed, knowing that any second now Jerald, Miranda and Linda were bound to open the door to his bedroom and hurry him to wake up and get ready for a busy day as usual.

The moment he got himself out of bed he immediately noticed some things that made no sense.

First, it was cold, a cold that he knew it was impossible to have mid-summer. Second, he was wearing these long and very comfortable checkered pajamas which were very warm. Third of all, he didn’t remember when he asked for someone to paint the walls and fully redecorate his entire bedroom.

Then, out of the blue, it hit him like a brick. The scenes that had played before he lost conscience, the date he had with Ouma, the way they had so much fun, the way he denied him … how Kokichi transformed into a being that Shuichi had longed to see … and …

“Now I remember …” he said out loud, realizing that this room he was in was not his room and, most likely, not the Saihara castle.

Shuichi now knew that this was a foreign place to him, a place that was likely to belong to Kokichi.

“Kokichi” his name still came so sweetly from his mouth. Even after what he had done Shuichi could not think badly of him.

In a way, Shuichi was eternally great to him.

When presented with that decision, Shuichi really couldn’t say that he wanted to go with Ouma, when in fact he really did. Shuichi knew that if he did he’d be betraying everyone that has ever cared for him, yet he hated that lifestyle, he hated the chains that bound him, he had to force himself to see everything he’d be leaving behind in order to refuse Ouma.

This outcome warmed his heart in a way. He no longer felt the weight of each little thing he did as a prince, though he would miss his uncle. For once he truly felt like he could find real happiness, he felt like he could finally live, in a way he felt the love Kokichi used on that one action.

Even if he didn’t know Kokichi for long it felt like he’d known him before, almost as if they were destined. Shuichi couldn’t really say it well but he felt like he and Kokichi had a bond even before they met, a bond that stood its ground the moment they laid eyes on each other.

He took another look on the room and chuckled with the irony … he had wished for those chains to break, he wished for freedom, and in order to have it he needed to be captive.

Even though he was captive, that didn’t mean he couldn’t explore. Shuichi loved exploring places, be them new places or research the past, and what better to explore and research than this … castle?? And also get to know more about Ouma’s transformation!

Just knowing that the stories he used to read were now much likely to be true filled him with delight. He couldn’t wait to get to see Kokichi’s body closer and be able to see how he transforms, such a thing doesn’t come often. Feeling rather excited to meet Kokichi he left the room.

 

* * *

 

Upon leaving the room he had been sleeping on he was graced with huge hallways, carpets that gave a cozy feeling to the place, but what struck him as odd was the many Christmas decorations that he could spot on the hallway. There was the possibility that Kokichi liked Christmas themed colors therefore giving it a more festive feeling … but if not why was he skipping Halloween entirely?? Shuichi wasn’t sure why but he had a certainty that Kokichi was a huge fan of Halloween, the mischief that came from Kokichi at times made on think that.

Walking down the hallway he found more and more decorations. There was no way Kokichi had these decorations the full year, there was literally a Santa Claus statue and mistletoe hanging from the stone archways he’d find.

Eventually, Shuichi found a living being, he saw the back of a plum haired individual wearing black clothing. His size and hair color were just like Kokichi’s but the outfit stood out like a sore thumb. From each interaction he had had with Kokichi, his main color of clothing had been white with the usual white and black checkered scarf.

“U-Um … Ouma-kun …”

The other stopped dead on his tracks, looked back and sent a disgusting glare towards Shuichi.

The prince’s blood went cold at the sight.

“So you trash finally woke up huh”

That person … was so similar to Kokichi, same haircolor, same face, same height, only differences were that he had his hair tied up in a ponytail and the fact that his clothes were much darker. Yet he could feel something lacking.

Whenever he was with Kokichi he felt a feeling of ease, safety, and sometimes being embarrassed by his flirtation, but with this person he didn’t feel any of them, the bond he had with Kokichi couldn’t be felt here.

All that Shuichi could feel was that he was in danger and that this person was showing a lot of hate towards him, just through that one glare.

“What’s this … not talking huh … cat got your tongue you shit”

“W-Who a-are you …”

“… I shall not grace you with my name … and the sight of you disgusts me” his right hand formed a flame “Begone, disgraced monster”

The flame was thrown towards Shuichi, his arms quickly went up in a protective way. The blast made contact, the intensity of the air strong enough to crack the walls and to make the air into a strong current of wind, yet Shuichi felt no pain whatsoever

When he opened his eyes he saw someone standing between him and the path of said flame.

“Now, now, Chiikko-sama, you know very well how sad Kokichi-sama will get if you hurt him” the voice of the new individual came out calm and sweet … almost … nostalgic.

“Tch, whatever, I’ll be going now” Shuichi heard the sound of the other’s footsteps, his vision clouded by the smoke curtain created by the attack.

The new male turned around and Shuichi gasped. Recognizing the silver haired male with the bandages that covered his right eye.

“It’s you, the guy from the forest”

“Oh, I had no expectation of being recognized … Forgive me, I should be saying good morning before all” Shuichi quickly noticed a difference in his voice, with the one he called Chiikko he heard it sweet and calming, but with him there was no feeling in his voice, no anger or hatred but no kindness or care.

The male placed his right hand over the left side of his chest and bowed down “Greeting, Shuichi Saihara from the Concordia Kingdom, I am Shiro, butler of the Ouma family, I hope you’ll enjoy your … stay, with us”

The sudden politeness was weird … yet he appreciated it, it was better than almost getting blasted by fire by a person. Shuichi also noticed something that irked him about the male, he presented himself as Shiro, just Shiro, not Shiro Ouma or something and Shuichi liked to know people’s names.

“Um, excuse me Shiro-san -“

“Kun, Call me Shiro or Shiro-kun, whatever you prefer”

“O-Okay … Shiro-kun, I’ve got some questions, would you mind telling me where I am, your last name, who was that person and where is Kokichi”

The other blinked twice and then nodded.

“You are currently on the Ouma Castle, located on the tallest mountain of this country, however, leaving the castle is impossible thanks to the blizzard that surround the castle, as for Chiikko, I’m sure that you must wonder about his extreme similarity with Kokichi, correct?”

Shuichi nodded in response. He was taken aback with the fact that there was a blizzard in this country, last he heard, the temperatures on the country were far too high for there to be a blizzard or even snow.

“Well, that is because, Chiikko-sama is a member of the Ouma family, but not just any member, he is Kokichi-sama’s twin … the younger twin to be most accurate” that … made sense. Kokichi never told Shuichi about his family so he couldn’t just assume that Kokichi was an only child by any means, but still he was surprised by the news.

“As for Kokichi, he is located somewhere in the castle, if you so wish I can lead you to him … but let us please get you into a better outfit for the day then those pajamas”

The prince looked down in shame, he had totally forgot about what he was wearing with how excited he was on finding Kokichi and learn more about him.

Shiro held him by the wrist and pulled him back to the room he had been. On their way Shuichi noticed a few more things, although Shiro’s voice came out without emotions, his actions did not, the way he held his wrist was very careful and there was almost no strength in his hold, as if he feared he could hurt Shuichi.

The other thing he noticed was that he never told him his last name.

Shiro got Shuichi a change of clothes and waited outside the room for him to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

Once he came out on the clothes that had been picked he followed Shiro down the hallways to where he expected Kokichi to be at.

“You must think so bad of Chiikko-sama, don’t you?”

The question came out of the blue. It was true that the guy attacked Shuichi without any provocation and he was being very rude for no reason, Shuichi wondered how he could do that with such a menacing aura.

“Chiikko-sama isn’t bad but his actions have a reason … when I learned that reason I began seeing him differently … on a better way”

“But how … how can you see him on a good way when … he’s like that, when he’s so mean”

“It is not personal … actually it is just a little bit personal but Chiikko hates all of humanity for … a very bad trauma, now Kokichi doesn’t hate them as bad but he doesn’t like them much. In Chiikko’s words, all of humanity should perish in a fire”

Now Shuichi had his mind set, that guy was awful “How … how can he think like that, what kind of monster is he …”

Shiro stopped.

“There is a thin line that separates mean from good, that line is made out of information … here’s an example, there is this guy that works at a bookstore and to save the place from closing down, worker A gets blamed with everything and fired, said employer has a family and cannot support them as there are no jobs hiring, for that he steals some groceries to feed his family and almost gets caught up by some people who were passing by … Tell me Shuichi … who are the good people and who are the bad?”

“Well … the worker is the good guy”

“Really? He stole …”

“On that regard he is bad bu-“

“But he did it for a noble reason” it seemed like whatever answer Shuichi gave it would be wrong.

“I … I’m not getting it … what do you want me to say”

Shiro sighed and then locked eyes with him “Good and bad changes with information you have, the boss blamed employer A and got him fired, to the worker he is the bad guy, to the other workers he is the good guy, sacrifice one for many. To the shop keeper the worker was the bad guy because he stole, but to his family he was seen as a great guy, the nearby guys that attempted to catch him were bad guys on the worker’s eyes but to the worker they were the bad ones … you see, it changes all the time depending on what you know, what you don’t know and from where you view it from … in other words there is no good or bad ... only our thoughts on what we believe to be good or bad when in reality we know nothing"

That … was indeed true. There is not one answer but many, seeing that the concept of good and bad will always change from the point of view one would take, therefore that means …

“Are you trying to tell me that Chiikko-kun’s actions were justified? How, I didn’t even do a thing to him”

“In a way his actions are justified and … you don’t know it, but you are hurting him far more then you think you are”

Now Shuichi was simply confused.

“Tell me Shuichi, do you wish to learn of the terrible past that plagues both Chiikko and Kokichi … if you choose to learn it you will understand why Chiikko is so bitter … do you wish to learn their past?”

That was in a way a good thing. Like this Shuichi would get to figure out more of Kokichi and probably make their relationship stronger.

He nodded. Shiro immediately changed directions.

“I have one more question”

“Mmhm?”

“Actually make that 2 … why is it so cold and how old is Kokichi?”

“It is cold because it is the end of November, Christmas is almost here therefore all the decoration … sorry, my sleeping spell ended up being stronger than anticipated and you slept for a long time” now that explained some stuff “and Kokichi is … technically he is 18 years old … officially he is 4018 years old”

“WHAT!?” that was impossible … it could only be impossible, there’s no way someone can live that much AND still look that young, sweet and innocent.

“Yes, it is true, once you see their past you’ll realize how and why he has that age” they stopped in front a big door.

Shiro snapped his fingers and the doors slowly began to open “I warn you now … what you will see is not pretty, those two have a very sad past”

The door opened up entirely and the two walked in.

“This room is … special, it can tell the past that has been stored in here, and the room will act accordingly to the last displayed memory … last time it was used was with me, Kokichi and Chiikko, they used this room so that I could see my earliest memory and then they showed me how they got here … can you feel it Shuichi?”

Shuichi wanted to say “No way!” with excitement. A room like that was not something that one would come around easily. Just imagining how amazing it would be got him much more excited, yet he wondered what Shiro was talking about.

As if on cue, a warmth came from the room, somehow it warmed Shuichi’s heart and made his worries vanish, he felt like he was back on those days were he was a kid were nothing could go wrong and the days were always clear blue sky and happy.

He was about to ask what Shiro meant when the atmosphere took a sudden drastic turn. The warmth turned into chilly freezing wind, memories of his sad days came rushing, he felt as if he were crying on the inside, making it much harder to keep him from crying. On his ears he heard the wind blow, and alongside it he heard screaming, shouting, people begging, the sound of flesh being torn apart and blood being shed. The sound of death, crying, destruction, blasts, and a choir of “Hunt them!” “Kill them!” “Use the children as bait!” “Do not let even the youngest kid live, rip them apart and burn the remains!”

Shuichi was wondering how sad and bad could their past be that he needed to be warned about it … but after feeling that chilly wind and hearing that … Shuichi was already terrified of what was to come.

 

_Kokichi … what have you suffered_

 

The doors closed behind them both and Shuichi could tell. Shiro wasn’t pleased with having to show what he was about to show to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I've given some information about a ... let us say a spoiler, if you read closely you may find a connection I've made that will be revealed on a future chapter ;)  
> Also, I'm just gonna put this out there ... Next chapter will start rather sad.


End file.
